


Everyone Needs To Learn To Ask For Help

by Ren (mizdarknezz3)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Class Issues, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Good Percy Weasley, Homophobia, Human Experimentation, Kid Fic, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Severus Snape Bashing, Sexism, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel, Torture, Transphobia, War, all the charecters died, at first, but then time travel and now they're not, but there is still a chance for later major character death, but through magic and time travel, he sucks hardcore at first, hes not a horrible person and he'll get better but, i fucked up the ages a bit, mtf original charecter, not at first but later, the golden trio will be important far in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizdarknezz3/pseuds/Ren
Summary: Morgan Weasley is the first daughter of the Weasley family, the fourth child, and the last surviving member of the clan that still has their sanity. In the Battle of Hogwarts Harry Potter died and stayed dead, and Voldemort rose to power. The war has lasted twelve years, the gap between the wizarding world and muggle society has collapsed and the muggles have resorted to attacking any wizard they see, even those last few fighting against the Death Eaters. Morgan has gone off on her own, researching, doing her best to find a way to put an end to this hell on Earth. And she believes she has finally found it. Time travel that takes the soul and magical core of a person and places it in an older version of themselves. She takes all the proper precautions she can and does the spell, and ends up in her six year old body back in the Burrow. Now it's up to her to prevent the future from happening again.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, OFC/OFC, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, the rest are to be determined
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter One: Back in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A festival of traitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288199) by [Irisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisen/pseuds/Irisen). 



> Hello! I'm Ren and this is my first time writing for the Harry Potter Fandom officially. I've loved the books since I was little and as I got older and back into it and my tastes changed I wanted to write something in the world. Now I wasn't very careful with this fic, I took a lot of liberties and wasn't trying to do a lot of research. I was heavily inspired by other time travel fics! I know the ages of the siblings are wrong and there is a bit of a plot error later in the story where the years don't match up, and I might fix it but I might not. This story is not finished. I plan to cover to at least up to book four if not more, depends on the ending I end up going with. And that means her story starts with her body at age six and ends with her body age seventeen. There's a lot to go through. I have no update schedule and updates will be sporadic. There are a lot of dark themes in this story and they will be ever present in this story once introduced. Hope you enjoy this very self indulgent story!

When Morgan first opened her eyes she knew immediately that it had either worked or she was dead because she could see more than normal, and because she was in a clean room that looked lived in. When she sat up she found herself surprised by feeling her left arm twitch into action. She sat on her bed and saw her childhood room. Small with a little desk with pencils and colored pencils and paper. She had a little shelf full of thin books and a chest that she knew was filled with cheap or homemade toys. She raised her arms and saw her small hands, both of them raised. She curled her fingers into fists and uncurled them over and over fascinated by them following her commands. It had worked. She had sent her soul back in time. From the looks of things she was very young, she had been in her late twenties before and a nice 5 feet 5 inches. Now she didn't even think she was four feet. She got off the bed and cringed at the thud of her bear feet on the wood. She checked behind her to make sure no one was sneaking up behind her, a habit she had formed on the run. Of course no one was there, she was in an enclosed room, the only thing behind her was her bed.

There were three loud bangs on her door and she just about jumped out of her skin reaching for her wand, a curse ready on her lips, but she couldn't get to her wand. She didn't have a wand anymore.

"Morgan breakfast is ready!" Bill called through the door. Bill who had died in a duel against three other werewolves and a dark wizard. She hadn't heard his voice in years. Now he sounded so young. Her limbs were still trembling and her breath was short and she wanted to cry because he was alive and she had done it. She had gone back in time to when they were all alive and well. There wasn't a war. She couldn’t hold back the tears and sat down curling her knees into her chest and sobbed as quietly as she could. It was okay, it hadn’t happened yet. She wouldn't let it happen. 

It took her a while to calm herself down, enough time for a small Percy to come into her room to check on her and fumble awkwardly wanting to comfort her but hesitant on how. He went to hug her but she jerked away, it had been a long time since she had been touched in a friendly way, death eaters don’t hug. Percy fumbled further and instead began calling for their mother, which Morgan really didn’t want but wanted at the same time. The last time she had seen her mother was in a hospital hidden underground where she wore tattered clothes pulling at her own hair rocking back and forth talking to Fred who was not there. He had been dead for years at that point but she kept scolding him for picking on Ginny, who had died three months earlier. To see her mother standing there in layers in the doorway making eye contact with people and seeming to be completely in reality was too much and she sobbed harder. She hadn’t realized how much the war had aged her mother. She seemed so young now.

“Oh Morgan what’s wrong, did you have a nightmare?” Her mother asked, coming over and scooping her up into her arms. She struggled against her on instinct, being trapped wasn’t good and being held down would lead to a swift death or prolonged torture. She remembered the feeling of a crowbar being brought down on her arm over and over again clearly, and she remembered being held down as they cast the cruitotis curse on her. Her captor held her tighter at first but she was able to get an elbow to their nose and they dropped her. She fell to the floor and scrambled up and away from the enemies trying to figure out where her wand was and if there were any weapons nearby. She was breathing heavily and her heart pounded in her chest. “Morgan! What has gotten into you?” They snapped and she looked into the enemies eyes only to see her mother’s. She blinked confused. Then it clicked in her head for a second time. The war hadn’t happened yet. She was safe. But her arms still shook and her breath still came fast. The question became how was she supposed to prevent the war? She had the body of a six year old, if she just started spouting the truth they would think she had lost her mind. So she had to pretend to be a normal child and fix things on her own. But she had no idea how to act like a normal six year old, those days were long gone for her, a distant memory that she never had the time to reminisce. Now she had to live it. 

“Mum?” She asked and she barely recognized her own voice. She almost always had a constant cold before, plus she had gone through puberty and her voice had deepened. Now it felt like she had a spell cast on her to make it higher. Her mother held her nose with one hand with a slightly annoyed face while Percy looked between them in worry. 

“Well who else would I be?” Her mother asked, managing to keep most of her annoyance out of her voice. 

“A Death Eater.” Morgan responded not being able to think of a proper excuse. Why would a sobbing six year old attack their own parent? Morgan would have never done that as a child before, she was too scared of getting in trouble. Her mother’s face fell and she approached Morgan slowly and crouched down in front of her and slowly reached out and took her hands. Morgan still flinched slightly when she took her hands but the urge to run away wasn’t nearly as strong as it was before. 

“I promise you Morgan, none of those bad people will be able to hurt you. The government is hunting them down and arresting them. We don’t have to worry about them anymore.” Her mom reassured and Morgan nodded slowly despite the part of her screaming at her that it wasn’t true. Plenty of the rich ones don’t get caught. Then they bring up their kids to believe in the cause. Then they attack a school of all places where children and adults fought and killed to stay alive. There was so much blood that day. Fred’s lifeless body was abandoned on the field because they had to retreat. They were barely able to pry Percy and George away. Her mother smiled at her and wiped off her face with her thumb and led her with one hand still holding hers to the dining table. She had forgotten how loud being in the Burrow was. She sat down in her old spot at the table, next to Percy and Fred. Bill, Charlie, and their father were having an animated discussion about an upcoming quidditch match while Geroge and Fred were taunting little Ron about being small. Their mother went and picked up Ginny and carried her while she set out the food and everyone was reaching and digging in. Their mother scolded George for throwing some of the scrambled eggs at Ron while she helped Ginny eat her what was on her plate. Fred flung a piece at Percy who snapped at them. Charlie was using his hands to show some move that the Quidditch player did at some game. It felt surreal. Maybe she really had died and she had gone to heaven to be with her family? But then Percy’s hand was on her shoulder and he was asking if she was alright. She nodded and put some food on her plate and moved it around but she didn’t feel hungry. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, where her family was safe and happy. 

After breakfast she threw away most of her food into the compost bin and her mother had the smaller children gather around in the living room to work on school while Charlie and Bill were supposed to do their homework for Hogwarts. Morgan found it strange that pencils were a bit harder to hold but she got used to it quickly and finished her work easily. It was just basic arithmetic and writing. She turned it in and her mother raised her eyebrows but released her to go play. She went back to her room and got out some pencil and paper and began to record everything she could remember about the war and what had gone wrong. She wrote it in a code she had developed with Percy to hide her time travel research from Death Eaters in case they got a hold of it. She wanted to make sure she had a record to look over so she could pinpoint which events she needed to change. One that she knew was important was that she couldn’t let Harry die, that had been a crushing blow to the resistance movement. If she could find some way to stop Voldemort’s second rising in the first place that would work well too. So she needed to figure out how he had survived. Dark magic of some kind she was sure. She’d need to research immortality, but she couldn’t research much at the Burrow. She’d need to be a stronger dueler and physical fighter too, she could spend her time working on that until she got to Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie had books on magic, if she could become well versed in multiple subjects then she would be better prepared for fighting. None of their books would be about black magic though, except defense against the dark arts might have useful information. But Hogwarts never had a stable teaching of the subject when she was there, she doubted there was one in the past either. There had been a rumor that the position was cursed. Who knew what kind of information she would be able to attain from those books, and while she could perform some wandless magic she would not want to show that off around her family. 

She wrote until she was called for lunch and she once again sat in her spot and the chaos rained around her. It was strange looking at everyone. When she looked at their faces she could clearly see what their dead bodies looked like. Her father had been killed with the killing spell. He had had a split lip and his eyes stared up into the sky while he laid in the mud. Fred had been killed in an explosion, his head bleeding. Bill’s body hadn’t been shown in the funeral, it had been a closed casket, but she had to see it in order to confirm it was his body that was in pieces, his chest and stomach ripped open with people's teeth. Ron had been practically decapitated, his head barely hanging on, it had reminded her of nearly headless Nick. Charlie had been tortured, his fingers all cut off and his bones shattered repeatedly. His body had been burned, cut, and bruised, but he never gave them away. He had been left to starve in his prison and that’s how they found his body, trapped to a bloody chair. Ginny had been knocked off her broom without her wand and fell to her death. They weren’t able to find her body since it had been over the sea. George had burned to death. Percy, when he had been running with her to work on getting back in time, had been tired, they hadn’t anything to eat in days and his arm was sprained. She was pretty sure that was why he wasn’t able to resist under the imperious curse. He slit his own throat right in front of her under the curse, and she had left the man who cast it to bleed out on his own while she tried to save Percy, but she had failed. She remembered the way he had gripped her wrist choking on his own blood as he tried to tell her something but she never knew what. 

“Are you going to eat anything this time?” Fred asked her with big brown eyes. His head wasn’t bleeding and there was life in his cheeks. He looked slightly concerned for a five year old. 

“Sure.” She said, although she still had no appetite. When she was younger she thought that if a starving person was presented with food they’d take it as fast as possible, but from starving herself she realized how nauseating food could be after not having it for a while. It was strange for there to be so much of it right in front of her for the taking. Part of her wanted to just take some and find a place to store it so she could have little bits at a time for the next few days just in case. Rationing was important. There was never enough food on the run. Her work was more important than eating anyway. She took a biscuit and nibbled on it and Fred seemed satisfied and went back to picking on Percy and Ron. Lunch finished and the twins invited her to come outside to play but she denied and went back to writing in her room. She wrote every detail she could remember since anything could be important. When she ran out of paper she went and got more from Percy’s room, he wouldn’t mind. As she worked Bill came into her room and came up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

“What are you up to? The twins are upset that you didn’t come join them in their game. I would look out for snails in your bed tonight.” He joked. She planned on staying up all night anyway, so she would probably catch the twins in the act. 

“Writing. I’m telling a story.” She responded because in a way she was. She was telling the story of the war that would hopefully never happen. Bill leaned over further.

“In what language, because that’s definitely not English.” He said.

“It’s in code. It’s a secret story.” She said, trying to make herself sound young. She had no idea how a six year old was supposed to sound. 

“So I can’t know about the story?” Bill asked and she could hear the smile in his voice. 

“No.” She answered.

“What’s the point of writing a story if you don’t want anyone to read it?” He asked.

“To remember. I can read it.” She answered. He made an ah sound of understanding.

“Well don’t work too hard on your story lest you forget about the real world.” He laughed before walking out. The comment made her stomach sink. She wondered which was the real world. Obviously she was living in this one but it felt so much less real than before. She wrote until dinner and dealt with the twins flinging mash potatoes into her hair. The first time it had happened she had flinched very badly. Seeing something light and heading right towards her out of the corner of her eye had her worried she was about to hit with a spell but instead it was just goop. She didn’t really mind if they were having fun so she just ignored it and moved her fork around her plate. Her mother encouraged her to eat a few times and she would take a bite each time but she couldn’t push herself much further than that. She noticed that she kept getting concerned glances from her mum but she wasn’t sure how to fix that. Her mother’s attention was often taken by Ginny anyway. She brushed some more goop out of her hair and into her napkin as Geroge launched another scoop. 

“Boys leave your sister alone.” Their father said.

“But she’s being boring!” Fred complained. 

“I don’t think mash potatoes are the solution to that. But I have an idea if you two are good for dinner.” Bill said and Morgan found herself a little worried.

“I’m fine, I don’t need anything different.” She said and Bill nodded at her but winked at the twins. She sighed and moved her own potatoes around some more. After dinner and dumping most of her plate she tried to sneak back up the stairs without being caught but she was caught around the middle and lifted off the ground and spun in the air. Disoriented and panicked she began to struggle as violently as she could but she was put on the floor with someone kneeling over her chest. Both her arms were held down and she struggled but couldn’t get them off. She remembered the crazed smile of the Death Eater as they held her down and they carved into her chest. She screamed and there was laughter around her. She remembered the way he slammed the metal crowbar into her arm over and over. Her body arched and suddenly the weight was off her and so were the holds on her arm. She snapped up and tried to run but she was caught again and they held her arms tight enough it hurt and she couldn’t escape. She could still feel the pain in her chest, and her arm. It all burned and it was setting herself on fire as she struggled to wrench herself free to no avail. 

“Morgan! Morgan calm down! Morgan!” A voice called and she wondered how anyone could stay calm in this situation. What she was facing was not a quick death. She remembered Charlie’s body missing all of his fingers. She didn’t want to die that way, not when she still had so much work to do. 

“Morgan?” But this voice she recognized, the one who had been by her side for years. He had gotten her away from the Death Eaters before they got too far with their attempts at extracting information from her. Percy. She looked around for him and saw him a few feet away from her, but he was too small, too young. He had already gained some gray hairs when she had seen him last. The last time she saw him he had been dead, bleeding out. The blood had been all over her hands and lap warm and sticky. The metallic scent invading the air of the small abandoned house they had been staying in. She didn’t understand. 

“Percy?” She asked and he nodded and she could see him swallow. He approached her and she pulled on the arms trying to get closer to him but they held her strong. “Percy I don’t understand.” She told him. 

“It’s okay. No one is gonna be mad.” He told her and she scrunched her face in confusion.

“I don’t understand.” She told him again. 

“It was just an accident.” Percy told her.

“What was an accident? Percy I don’t understand, how are you here?” She said and Percy froze and looked up. She followed his gaze to her captor and instead of there being a Death Eater it was her father. Her head hurt. Her father looked at her concerned and she looked around to see she was at the Burrow. Right. That was right. She had gone back in time. Why was it so easy for her to forget that? Probably because it was so surreal. Reality was running and pain. Not just sitting calmly at group dinners while twins flung potatoes at people. Maybe going back in time wasn’t the best idea. It was originally supposed to be Percy going back, Percy was better than her. Better at staying calm and thinking on the spot. She had been fine with the idea of being erased from existence. But Percy had died and she had gone back and she was screwing everything up. She looked behind her and the twins, Ron, and Charlie were all surrounding Bill, who was sitting on the ground rubbing his bleeding head. She looked down at her chest, the pain had felt so real, and it was still there, burning. Her clothes looked wet. Accidental magic. It wasn’t the first time she had done this. She had nightmares often when she actually took the time to sleep. She’d wake up having injured herself in sleep. The cuts in her stomach when she did this normally required stitches, but she really didn’t want to concern her family more than she already had. But she couldn’t afford to bleed out right after she just got here. “I’m bleeding.” She said eventually looking at her father and he looked down at her and saw the wetness of her shirt. He let go of her arms slowly and she didn’t run and he lifted up her shirt. The words “Blood Traitor” had been carved in deeply and he sucked in a breath and put her shirt back down. 

“Molly, we need to go to a hospital.” He said in what she could tell was a forced calm. 

“Dad I’m fine--” Bill started but their father didn’t let him finish.

“Now. Percy go grab some towels and press them to your sisters stomach, Molly get the rest of the kids in the car.” Their father ordered and Percy rushed off looking quite pale and their mother began herding everyone outside with Charlie helping to support Bill. Percy came back with the towels and held them to her stomach which their father quietly praised him for and told him to head to the car. Very slowly and gently her father picked her up and though she was tense she managed to keep aware of the situation. The pain was grounding even though it was an old wound. He got her into the car and had her lay on Bill and Charlie’s lap while they held the towel down. The world was starting to get fuzzy and she realized that in a six year old body she would have a lot less blood. It was a weird thought. As they drove Bill lifted up the towel for a moment and saw that it was soaked in blood and immediately put it back down pale faced. Charlie seemed horrified. She wished they were just mad at her for hurting Bill. She felt bad about that. Looking back over the situation she was pretty sure he was just going to tickle her. They had done that to her a lot when she was little. She hadn’t really enjoyed it but it had made the others happy. It probably wasn’t going to happen again any time soon. 

They got her to the emergency room and they weren’t very busy so they got her in right away. They cast healing spells and it was a warm sensation as her skin knitted itself back together. They looked over and put a salve on her shoulder to help with the fractured bone and bruises. They cast another spell to reduce scarring. Another doctor took a look at Bill’s head and said that he had just a slight cut but no concussion. When they were questioned on what happened most of the children’s eyes fell to her, her parents' eyes darted to her for a moment but tried to explain what had happened from their perspective. The children had been playing when suddenly Bill was flying through the air and she was making a break for it. Their father added that she hadn’t seemed very aware of what was really happening, and that she didn’t seem to realize where she was. The doctor seemed concerned by this and turned to her.

“And what do you remember happening?” He asked and she took a moment to think of a suitable lie.

“I remember trying to go up the stairs and then being back in my nightmare again.” She said. Nightmares were a normal kid thing, although she doubted that one nightmare would cause this much trauma but hey, she hadn’t studied any psychology in the past five years, who knew what might have been discovered? Who knew if it would be discovered now?

“What happened in your nightmare?” He asked.

“I was being tortured by Death Eater’s.” She responded. She wondered if the doctors saw lots of kids with stress disorder from being raised in a war environment at such a young age. 

“Did the Death Eater cut you?” He asked and she nodded. 

“They beat me with a crowbar too.” She added and she heard her mom let out a cry. She turned towards her worried, and saw both of her parents looking horribly sad. She hadn’t meant for that to happen. 

“On your arm?” He asked and she nodded. “Okay. I’m going to talk with your parents, would you like a lollipop?” He asked and she shook her head.

“No thank you.” He nodded and went over to talk to her parents when her sibling came over to surround her making it so she couldn’t hear what the doctor was saying to her parents. 

“We would never let that happen to you Morgan.” Bill told her.

“Yeah we would beat up any Death Eater that got near you!” Geroge told her with a swing of his fist. 

“I know.” She answered, because they really all had tried their best to protect her. They nodded at her and Ron came over and took her hand and she held it back and gave it a little squeeze. She was fine. She just had to keep reminding herself. She was safe, she didn’t have anything to worry about for a little while. There were twelve years before Voldemort’s rise again. She had twelve years to keep history from repeating itself. She could do it.


	2. Chapter Two: Trying Really Hard Not To Freak Out And Failing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is taken to a mind healer and plays with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back with another chapter! It gives some more insights on what happened in the original timeline and some childish times gone wrong. Eventually there will be fluff, someday. Hope you enjoy!

The rest of the week everyone walked on eggshells around her. She couldn’t blame them. She didn’t sleep at night writing down everything she could remember, and when she finished that she started writing down as much of her research that she could remember. She felt like there were weights tied around her ankles at all times. Her stomach constantly hurt and she could feel the bags under her eyes hanging. The other children tried to rope her into playing, but she denied them because she needed to focus. She knew she was concerning all of them more but she needed to get this done. Twelve years. Five of which she didn’t have access to magic or books. They took to moving slowly around her, which she appreciated. When they forced her to spend time with them she liked to keep an eye on all of them. It was easier to feel like this was real when she could see them moving and breathing. Her mother had noticed that she was finishing all her school work quickly so she advanced the curriculum but it was still extremely easy for her. Sometimes she would help the others with their work, the twins had taken to asking her for help on problems. Bill and Charlie kept checking up on her in her room, asking her about her story. She didn’t tell them anything besides the fact that it was secret. Charlie had bet her he could crack her code and took a page and stared at it for a while but gave up. She heard him tell Bill that she was probably just writing nonsense. Sometimes her parents would ask her about it, their smiles to her were always strained. At dinner they kept giving her bigger and bigger portions that she couldn’t bring herself to eat. She had caught the twins sneaking into her room three different times trying to prank her only to be stopped by the fact that she was already at her desk awake. 

It was early in the afternoon when both of her parents came into her room while she wrote. She was in the middle of trying to remember the equation she had come up with to help show the exact amount of egg yolk one would need to make the potion thick enough to protect the soul. She might need to revise the equation anyway since she had been planning on going back to when she was ten, not six. However she struggled to remember if it was a negative or positive number under the denominator. She didn’t have the materials to try and figure it out the way she had the first time. 

“Morgan sweetie, your father and I have been talking.” Her mother started. Morgan turned to face them. “The doctor recommended that you see a mind healer to help you with these fears of yours. Would you be okay with that?” She continued and she nodded because she didn’t really care. It wasn’t like a mind healer could really do anything for her, the wizarding world wasn’t very up to date when it came to mental health. And most of her trauma was centered around the use of dark magic, which was permanent damage. She wasn’t sure if the mind healer would be able to tell that, but if she did and they investigated it they wouldn’t find anything out. And if they tried to use a leginamis against her she had trained herself on how to ward them from her mind. Her parents seemed relieved and she took her father’s hand as he led her to the car. The building they arrived at looked old. The halls were white and the place smelled too clean. It was worse than a hospital somehow. They sat in a room where an older woman came in and introduced herself as Ms. Maggie. She ran a diagnostic spell on Morgan and found nothing. Morgan let her father explain her symptoms which he listed as nightmares, quiet, loss of appetite, lack of energy, and obsessive writing. Then he explained the whole stomach cut open incident. Ms. Maggie nodded along and Morgan wondered why she didn’t call herself Dr. Maggie. Ms. Maggie looked to Morgan.

“What do you like to write about Morgan?” Ms. Maggie asked with a small smile and a tilt of the head.

“Stories.” She responded as she quickly tried to come up with a lie.

“These stories wouldn’t have to do anything with your dreams would they?” The doctor asked and Morgan nodded because that was a good enough answer as any. Better than her answer of puppies playing Quidditch. 

“And these dreams aren’t very pleasant are they?” Ms. Maggie continued and Morgan nodded. “Then why write them down?” She asked.

“So I don’t forget.” Morgan answered.

“Why don’t you want to forget your nightmares?” Ms. Maggie asked.

“They’re important.” Morgan answered trying to stay vague. 

“Do you feel that if you remember these dreams you will be able to prevent them?” The doctor asked and Morgan nodded. Ms. Maggie turned back to Morgan’s father. “She seems to be very stressed about the war and not feeling safe in the home. Did you and your wife or other members of your family talk about the war or the politics often around your children?”

“No, we tried to keep them away from it as much as possible.” Her father answered looking between Morgan and the doctor. Ms. Maggie hummed in response. 

“I recommend staying with her until she falls asleep to make sure she actually goes to sleep and reading over her writings to go over the inconsistencies in how they couldn’t happen. Feed her lots of protein and make sure she keeps drinking lots of water.” Ms. Maggie went on.

“We can’t read any of her writing, it’s… She says it’s in code.” Her father explained and Ms. Maggie raised an eyebrow at him and turned it to Morgan.

“I don’t want them to read it. It’s my story.” She told the doctor feeling more like a pouty six year old than her 28 year old self. 

“Don’t you want to feel better?” Ms. Maggie asked.

“I feel fine.” Morgan responded. 

“Then why aren’t you eating, why aren’t you sleeping?” Ms. Maggie asked.

“I’m not hungry and I can sleep when I’m done writing.” Morgan answered and Ms. Maggie hummed again. 

“When will you be done writing?” Ms. Maggie asked.

“I should be finished in another week.” Morgan answered.

“But what if you have another nightmare? If you keep having nightmares you’ll never finish writing.” Ms. Maggie tried to reason.

“I won’t need to write them down. They’re not important.” Morgan answered. Really once she had her research done she would switch to exercise and magic research. She would be back to normal-ish for her family.

“What makes these nightmares so important?” Ms. Maggie asked.

“I have to prevent them.” Morgan answered.

“But you don’t have to prevent your other nightmares?” Ms. Maggie asked and Morgan was getting tired of this conversation. She shook her head. “Why?” Ms. Maggie asked and Morgan shrugged. She was supposed to be six, six year olds didn’t put much thought into their reasonings right? “Is there something special about these dreams?” Morgan held in a sigh and tried to think of why these dreams would be special to a six year old.

“I see my family dying.” She told the doctor and the doctor nodded. 

“You want to keep your family safe.” Ms. Maggie stated and Morgan nodded even though she knew it wasn’t a question. “Wouldn’t it help if they knew what you knew?” 

“No. It would just scare them.” Morgan answered. “Most of them aren’t even ten.” She added as an afterthought.

“You aren’t ten yet either. Don’t these dreams scare you? Wouldn’t you feel better if you told someone about it?” Ms. Maggie pushed.

“I told the paper.” Morgan said knowing that if she looked her age that remark would be taken as sarcastic. 

“Well, you know I’m not scared by much, why don’t you tell me?” Ms. Maggie said.

“What about them?” Morgan asked, because if she was going to have to give away details she would only give away the necessary ones.

“Why don’t you tell me about your family’s deaths?” Ms. Maggie said. Morgan’s father sat in a chair staring at his daughter with a worried smile. Morgan, tired and not wanting to deal with this anymore, described each of her family members deaths and her mother’s madness. She tried to not be too detailed about it even though it all was very clear in her head. Either way her father still looked sick at her descriptions and even the doctor was frowning. Ms. Maggie turned back to her father. “Are you sure that you didn’t talk about the war where your children could hear?” She asked. Before her father could answer Morgan spoke up and lied so he wouldn’t have to feel so bad.

“I would sneak down at night and listen to them talk about it.” The doctor grimaced and nodded. Her father looked at her aghast. 

“Your daughter is just stressed about the war and her subconscious is trying to deal with it. Just make sure she feels safe and this should go away on its own.” Ms. Maggie said and Morgan’s father nodded and thanked her, before taking Morgan’s hand holding it tight and walking out. She could feel him shaking slightly. They got back into the car and Morgan realized how much she had taken cars for granted before. It was nice not having to walk everywhere now. 

“I think it would be best if you slept in your mom and I’s room for now. That way we can help you with your nightmares.” Her father said and she gave him a small affirmation even though internally she was cringing. She wouldn’t be able to get work done in their room. And she would just bother them with nightmares. She thrashed in her sleep often. “And there will be no more sneaking around at night to listen to Mummy and Daddy talk alright?” He added in a stern voice and she gave another affirmative. In reality she hadn’t done that, she hadn’t had any interest. Breaking the rules wasn’t something she cared to do before, now, she didn’t really care about rules. Law changed with whoever was ruling, and she had spent many years running from the law. And she knew that the bastards in charge now would do nothing to stop Voldemort returning. 

They arrived back home with music gently playing in the car. Apparently they had arrived just in time for dinner. Her father went through the door and kissed her mother and greeted the other children with a smile and hugs. The twins were jumping all over him with Ron whining. Bill and Charlie were eyeing her more nervously. Charlie approached her.

“How did your visit go?” He asked.

“Fine. She said I’d be better soon.” She responded and Charlie brightened and ruffled her hair.

“Yeah, because you’re a tough one aren’tcha? You’re a Weasley!” He went on and laughed. She gave him a small smile and made her way to the dining table. Percy was reading a book in his seat.

“What are you reading?” She asked, causing him to jump. He looked at her with mild surprise before clearing his throat.

“Fantastic Mr. Fox.” Percy answered. She nodded remembering having read it herself many years ago. “Where did you and father go?” Percy asked.

“A mind healer. She said I’d be better soon.” She told him and he nodded, he seemed to relax a little. She sat in her seat next to him and soon the others came and chaos over reigned. She missed reading for fun she realized as she saw Percy peeking down at his book every now and again. She looked towards the bookshelf. Soon she’d have plenty of down time. She could probably take some time to read. She looked at the titles she could make out. Most of them were stories from the wizarding world for young children, although she spotted one muggle book called Watership Down. Maybe she could take a look at that. The walls between the wizarding world and the muggle world broke down when Voldemort took over, it didn’t really matter who did magic where. The muggles took to attacking any wizard on sight. The Death Eater’s just killed who got in their way, and the rebels tried to keep muggles from getting caught in the crossfire. It had been a mess. Her mother told her to eat her dinner and she took a bite and chewed slowly. Five years before she could do research, twelve years before the dark lord rose. That was a lot of time to fill. Maybe she didn’t need to spend every second working. 

After dinner her mother had her help clean the dishes which she did. It took some adjusting to realize ceramic plates now felt heavy. Her mother chattered on about what her siblings had done during the day, and praised her for how well she was doing in her studies. Once dishes were done her mother decided that it was time for bed and sent them all to get changed. Once she was changed she was sent to sit in her parents bedroom while they tucked the rest of the children in. Once they were done they came in and had her lay in the middle between them under the covers. She didn’t want to sleep, she had work to do, and she would bother them with her nightmares, but laying there doing nothing for hours had her giving in. She dreamed of Percy’s death. His blank eyes staring into hers as he raised the knife and ripped it across his throat. The charm she had launched at the man who had done this to her brother leaving him bleeding out from the tear across his shoulder to his hip. She had cast it again and again slicing into him to make sure he wouldn’t get up. Then she had been at Percy’s side putting pressure on the wound and begging him to hold on. He held onto her arm so tight but then so loose. His gurgling stopped. She cried and tried to mend his wound anyway she could think of, but she didn’t know enough healing magic, it had never been her specialty. It didn’t work. Percy was gone.

She opened her eyes gasping for breath. There were hands on her shoulders and she struggled to get them off. Someone was calling her name, someone else was crying. She figured out that she was the one who was crying and making all that pathetic noise and held her breath in an attempt to stop. She couldn’t show weakness to a Death Eater, she had to be brave. She looked at the Death Eater’s face only to see her father’s. Why did this keep happening? She quit struggling and took deep breaths. Slowly her father got off of her and she sat up. She was in her parents bedroom. Percy was alive. Her mother pulled her into a hug from the side and it took all her strength not to lash out again. Her mother ran her hand through her hair and whispered to her that it was okay. 

“Who was it?” Her father asked gently.

“Percy.” She answered, her voice was hoarse. 

“What, what about Percy?” Her mother asked.

“Her nightmare. Would you like to go check on Percy?” He asked and she found herself nodding even though it felt childish. Both of her parents followed her to Percy’s room and they opened the door to find him asleep in bed slightly snoring. It was nice to be able to hear him breath. There was no blood, his chest moved up and down. Her parents each took one of her hands and they went back to bed. She was able to fall back asleep quickly and thankfully it was dreamless.

In the morning she woke up at the same time as her mother who had been trying to sneak out of bed. Morgan followed her anyway and helped her make breakfast for everyone. It was quiet as they worked, her mother kept her away from any sharp objects which was annoying yet understandable. She mostly stirred things. She forgot how nice it was to be able to work in a kitchen. Before she had helped her mother cook often, it was one of the times they spent together alone. They still had a similar rhythm as they had before. Morgan knew the recipes and knew what to do next without being asked. Although her mother explained each step to her she also praised her for doing it so well. Her father came downstairs next and gave them both a sleepy smile and her mother a good morning kiss. Fred and George came running down the stairs not too long after giggling to themselves and hiding by the stairs. There was a shriek from upstairs that made Morgan freeze. Percy came running down the stairs covered in snails and slugs trying to pick them off and Morgan was able to relax marginally though her hands still shook. Their father went over to scold the twins and help clean Percy off who was yelling at the younger boys. Fred stuck his tongue out. Morgan wondered if she would ever get used to this again, the chaos. Would she be able to get through a day without her heart beating out of her chest at each loud noise? Maybe it was better for her to stay this alert, this jumpy. It would keep her on her toes just in case. She could never be her old self again, it was best to just throw that wish away. She had a mission to do, that was what was important. 

The rest of the family came down on their own time, except Ginny and Ron who her mother had to go wake up and greet each morning. Bill, Charlie, and Percy set the table while the boys picked on Percy for his scream. She took the momentary lull to grab the book she had been interested in yesterday and sit down to read it at the table. Breakfast went by in it’s usual whirlwind of never ending chattering and bickering. It ended with the twins begging her to play with them and her turning them down but promising to play with them in the afternoon. They seemed slightly excited by the prospect of her actually getting out of her room for once so they didn’t bother her anymore besides to make her swear with her pinkie. She felt the wave of magic come by from making the promise and she wondered if it had been her or the twins' magic that caused it. She went into her room and put a pencil in between the pages she had been on and got back to work with writing. Bill came into her room a while later and looked over her shoulder.

“Some of your symbols are different.” He commented.

“They’re numbers.” She told him.

“That’s a lot of numbers for a story.” He responded.

“They’re equations.” She said.

“You’re putting maths in a story? Now I’m glad I can’t read it.” He chuckled. “Why do you have this muggle book?” He asked, picking up the book she had been reading and turning to her marked page.

“I’m reading it. It’s about rabbits.” She told him. 

“Seems a little advanced for a six year old.” Bill said.

“I am a very intelligent six year old.” She responded, deadpan. It was hard to think of herself as six, she still felt a disconnect between the voice that came out of her mouth versus the voice in her head. When she imagined herself she was in her late twenties and scared. She still found it surprising at times when both her arms responded to her commands. 

“That you are. Lunch will be done soon. The twins are very excited to drag you out of this room.” He informed her, ruffling her hair before walking out, leaving her book on her desk. She finished up her last sentence and headed downstairs. Ginny was playing with a doll brushing its hair while Ron chased the twins around the living room for taking his doll which she was sure he’d insist wasn’t a doll. Percy must have still been in his room. Charlie was setting the table and sometimes blocking the twins' escape for just a moment to let Ron catch up. Their father was in the kitchen with their mother and had his arms around her giving her a backwards hug. Morgan went and sat next to Ginny who looked at her with big eyes. Ginny offered her the doll and Morgan shook her head. Instead she carefully began to run her fingers through Ginny’s hair gently brushing it out. When lunch was ready Morgan went to her seat and found Percy engrossed in another book. It was a children’s book about a wizard who looked for dragons. Bill came over and was able to snatch Ron’s doll out of George’s hand and give it back to Ron much to the protest of the two twins. Bill was their target of attack for most of that lunch. Although by the end they were both starting to get excited, practically bouncing in their seats. When they were all dismissed the twins grabbed Morgan by her sleeves and dragged her outside. The fields of tall grass swayed with the wind and the memory of people hiding out of the grass made her itch for her wand.

“We’re going to play hide and seek. You hide and we’ll seek.” They told her and she nodded. They began to count and she ran into the grass as fast as her little legs would take her. She didn’t have a destination in mind, just getting far enough away so the twins wouldn’t be able to catch her. After a while she found the exit to the grass that led into the forest. She slowed down her run and went into the forest at a nice walk. She hadn’t been home in years, she forgot how pretty it was. She should explore the inside more, try to find every little nook and cranny and things she forgot now that she had this second chance. The woods were thick enough that plenty of the sun was blocked out making it seem like there were minor halos of light on the ground. She had spent plenty of time in the woods in recent years, they were a nice place to hide from Death Eaters. The main problem was how open they were though, if they had any werewolves with them one was fucked. But staying in abandoned houses was obvious. Staying in the woods left one cold. She had done both. She stepped on something sharp and she realized that she was barefoot, the twins hadn’t given her any time to put on shoes. She’d need to wash her feet. She was still in her pajamas too. Two weeks ago she only had one outfit, full of holes and tears. Now she had plenty. She remembered when she was eleven and being made fun of for being poor and getting stuck with hand me downs wishing she had more, that her things were newer. Now she was just happy to have food every day. Fuck rich people she concluded in her head. 

She wondered what other games Fred and George would want to play. If she would remember how to play them. She hoped they wouldn’t want to play any war or fighting games, she didn’t think she’d be able to handle that. Her body was still in fight or flight mode. She looked around as she walked and noticed that she had no idea how to get back to where she came from. So she turned around and started walking straight. Eventually the twins would find her or she’d exit the forest. She didn’t think anything worrying lived in the forest, this was home not Hogwarts. Why the hell they built a school right next to a forest full of deadly creatures she’d never know. Then again they had a deadly snake in a chamber that no one did anything about for years, Hogwarts was a weird place. She’d have to do something about that, she did not want Ron’s little trio or Ginny to go through that again. Or Percy, if she remembered correctly his girlfriend at the time got petrified. Too bad she had no idea how to open the chamber of secrets and she did not want to get possessed by some asshole’s diary to find out. She’d just have to do some research on it. She could probably ask Moaning Myrtle, she was pretty sure that was how the trio had figured it out. But that would have to wait until she was in Hogwarts. Everything would have to wait until she went to Hogwarts it seemed like. She needed her wand. Once she had her wand she could start practicing safer controlled magic again without suspicion. Hopefully she’d stop flinging her brothers around.

She eventually found herself back in the tall grass and she pushed her way through calling for Fred and George. She had to be at least closer to the Burrow than she was before. Hopefully they were nearby. The twins would probably be mad at her for ruining their game by getting lost, it really hadn’t been her intention though. She had just been trying to keep away so she could win. She should have just let them win. They were five for goodness sake they shouldn’t even be playing in the tall grass without supervision. She didn’t think about these things, she wasn’t used to dealing with children anymore. Children didn’t survive the war. 

“Fred, George! Where are you?” She called out.

“Morgan! Christ Morgan, where are you! Call out again!” She heard Charlie shout. She began towards his voice.

“I’m over here, are Fred and George okay?” She shouted back and she could hear grass being pushed aside. Charlie popped out in front of her sweaty and out of breath.

“There you are! Mum and Dad are worried sick!” He said grabbing her hand and leading her somewhere, hopefully back home.

“I’m sorry, I was trying to find a hiding spot but I got lost in the forest.” She explained. “Are Fred and George okay?” She asked again, because there was always the chance they had gotten lost trying to find her. That would be her fault that they were put in danger. She should have suggested another game, hide and seek was too dangerous.

“The forest? You know you’re not supposed to play there. Fred and George are fine, just worried about you. You just disappeared on them.” He told her, he sounded stressed. It seemed even when she was trying to act normal she only caused stress. 

“I’m sorry.” She repeated trying to get the point across. He sighed and squeezed her hand a little. 

“You keep scaring us, you gotta quit that.” He told her much more gently. They made their way through the grass and back into the house where she was rushed by the twins asking where she went and her mother hugging her and grounding her from playing outside. Then she looked down to her feet and gasped. 

“Morgan, why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” Her mother scolded and Morgan looked down to see that she was bleeding, she hadn’t really noticed. She had gotten little scrapes and tears over her feet all the time before, the pain that came from them was just familiar. Her mother herded her over to the couch and took a washcloth to wipe off the dirt and grime from her feet and put a salve on to help heal the cuts along with some bandages. The twins came up beside her one on either side glaring.

“Why did you run off?”

“You said you would play with us.” Fred began and George ended. 

“I was trying to find a good hiding spot, I forgot we can’t play in the woods.” She answered.

“How do you forget that? Mom tells us almost every time we go outside.” Fred pouted.

“You just didn’t want to play with us.” George added, crossing his arms. 

“That’s not true.” She said, trying to put as much feeling into it as she could. She really didn’t want to hurt or avoid them, she just didn’t remember. 

“Ever since you got sick you’ve been different. Go back to normal.” George pushed.

“I don’t know how.” She told him. 

“You’re making everyone sad, it’s no fun around here now!” George shouted and she flinched. She shouldn’t be flinching at a five year old's yell but here she was.

“George, she can’t help being sick.” Fred reminded quietly. 

“Well we don’t become mean and boring when we get sick.” George argued. 

“I’m not trying to be mean or boring.” She told them. “I just have to finish writing some things down and then I’ll be able to play more often. Okay?” She asked. George was still frowning. Fred crossed his arms too.

“Why are you writing so much? Charlie just says you’re scribbling.” Fred asked.

“I’m writing down my plan to save the world.” She told him, because he was five, he wouldn’t think she was crazy for saying that. 

“Save the world from what?” Fred asked, tilting his head.

“Bad people.” She responded, she didn’t want to give him nightmares. Fred pouted and George got off the couch and grabbed his twins arm and they ran away. Morgan sighed. She really wasn’t trying to push her family away, but she just wasn’t very good with people. She never had been but being in a war hadn’t helped at all. With nothing better to do she went back to her room to work on writing. Maybe her parents wouldn’t remember to make her sleep in their bed and she could work all night. She would only need two more days of non stop writing to be finished and then she could be available for her family. Although she still would need to set aside some time to get physically stronger. Playing could help with that though, good cardio. She was called down for dinner and she spent most of it picking food out of her hair. The twins were very displeased. She felt sick from the rejection and didn’t bother to eat anything to the frustration of her mother. It seemed she couldn’t do anything right. After dinner she went back to her room to write until her parents told her it was time for bed and to wait in their room. She laid in the bed and waited for sleep to overcome her. 

She dreamed about the time her eye was impaled by a piece of glass. There had been an explosion and in the abandoned house they were staying in the window shattered and the glass flew out. She woke up sweating and breathing hard. Her eye hurt and she put her hand to it but there was no blood. That was a relief at least. She quietly got out of bed and went through the house checking each of her siblings rooms. Everyone was sleeping soundly. She kept her right eye closed as it was still throbbing. She went back to her own room and went back to writing. When the sun rose she heard footsteps outside her room, she assumed it was her mom looking for her so she put her pencil down and left her room to find her. As she opened the door to her room there was the sound of a crash downstairs so she turned to the stairs to see Fred lying at the bottom. Immediately her stomach dropped and she ran down the stairs. Fred was just lying there, a trail of blood coming down from his head. She knelt by his side and tried to take his pulse but her hands were shaking too bad. His head had been bleeding before after the explosion. She tried to see if he was breathing but she couldn’t feel any air hitting her hand. She didn’t understand. She didn’t remember this happening. Was it because they were mad at her when they shouldn’t have been? She grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him. He didn’t react. He wasn’t moving. He wasn’t breathing. It was her fault. 

“Fred. Fred!” She called out trying to get him to react in some way, any way. She ran through healing spells in her mind, what could have killed him? His neck didn’t look snapped, his head was bleeding, had his skull been crushed? She couldn’t fix that! She’d have to go back again, Fred couldn’t be dead. She couldn’t let him die again. She kept shaking him. She remembered dragging George off of his body last time. Where was George? She had to fix this. She didn’t know how. She needed more supplies. But she wouldn’t be able to get them in this state. Fred was dead. It was her fault. She couldn’t breathe, she had to fix this. She kept shaking him, kept trying to get him to move. Tears ran down her face and she was gasping trying to breathe but she couldn’t. How could she have let this happen? She let him go and gripped her head trying to figure out how to fix this. Maybe if she could convince her parents to take her to Dumbledore then she could explain the situation to him. He’d help her, if he believed her. Why would anyone believe her? This wouldn’t have happened if she had gotten the equations right and ended up the right age. There was laughter. Some of the Death Eater’s would laugh when they got a kill. The man who killed Percy had laughed. Her head was spinning and her legs gave out. She curled on the floor. Was it granite or wood? Was she at Hogwarts again? There were spells flying everywhere. The walls had broken leaving chunks of it on the ground. Harry was dead. Fred was dead. Her mother had gotten Bellatrix Lastrange but it was a small victory of a losing battle. Death Eater’s cursed to kill. Light wizards charmed to disarm. There were groups of children being escorted and running as they tried to get them to safety. Some of them would get hit and their friends would step on their body on their way out. Parts of the building were on fire. It was dark out but everything was so bright. The blood shined on the floor.

“Morgan, Morgan it’s okay, it was just a joke! Morgan please you have to breathe, come on Morgan breathe.” That was Bill’s voice. Bill was scarred by a werewolf. Bill was dead. He was ripped apart. 

“We were just playing, we didn’t mean to!” George. George was missing an ear. He was missing a twin. George had been burned alive trying to protect her. 

“She’s not getting better!” Fred. Fred was dead and it was her fault. But then how was Fred talking? How were any of them talking? She opened her eyes, she hadn’t even realized they were closed. She was at the Burrow. Bill was holding her up with two tiny twins on either side of him. Fred still had dried blood on his head. Fred wasn’t dead, but he was hurt. She had to help him. She tried to get up towards him but Bill held her down. She reached towards Fred who seemed hesitant to come closer but given a look from Bill he did. She grabbed at his head and tried to find the cut but couldn’t find it. She didn’t know how to help the wound and cried harder. Fred seemed to panic and started rubbing his head making the blood flake away.

“It’s fake, it’s fake Morgan. He’s not hurt, he’s just fine.” Bill said and she didn’t really understand. She was struggling to comprehend words. Bill wasn’t scarred. George still had both ears. Everyone was breathing and talking. What about the others? If Fred was alive they should be alive. Her eye hurt and she put her hands over it. She still couldn’t breath. She ground her teeth and held her breath trying to gain control. Bill squeezed her shoulders and she gasped trying to get all the air she could before holding her breath again. She went through cycles of this trying to figure out how to breathe again when another figure made their way down the stairs: Percy. He rubbed his eyes and was holding onto a well worn teddy with the other hand. He stopped before he was fully down the stairs.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Nothing serious Percy, just a little prank gone wrong.” Bill responded with a shaky smile. Morgan felt bad for him, he was only thirteen, he really didn’t need to be dealing with this. Why didn’t they just get their parents? 

“Should I get father?” Percy asked, looking between Bill and Morgan. 

“I don’t think we need to wake him up just yet. Go back to sleep, I’m taking care of it.” Bill tried to reassure but Percy didn’t look completely convinced. Morgan nodded her head at him to try and help and it seemed to since he went back upstairs. Bill turned his attention back to Morgan, she had mostly gotten her breathing under control. “You okay?” He asked and she nodded even though her head felt like static and all of her limbs ached. She was ready to actually get some sleep for once. “What’s wrong with your eye?” He asked and she remembered she was still holding her hands to it. The pressure helped with the phantom pains. She put them down and opened the eye despite the pain. She couldn’t stop it from twitching though.

“Nothing.” She answered and he took a closer look anyway inspecting it. He seemed to find nothing amiss as well. The twins had moved behind him a bit farther away and were peeking at the two fidgeting with their hands. Bill stood up leaving a hand on her shoulder so she stood up as well. She felt a bit shaky but she managed. They faced the twins.

“Now what do you two have to say to your sister?” Bill asked in his most adult sounding voice, which in complete honesty sounded very childish to Morgan. 

“We’re sorry! We didn’t mean to make you cry, we just wanted to scare you for being mean!” Fred said running over and hugging her. Her body froze on contact and part of her wanted to push him off but instead she wrapped her arm around him and patted his back. George came flying at her as well and she put an arm around him.

“It’s okay.” She told them. She wasn’t sure what else to say. The main thought in her mind was relief that they weren’t dead. She felt tired and sick. This was going to be a long five years before Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought below, I'd love to hear it! Stay safe and have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter Three: Fuck Daddy Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley's go out to shop and Morgan has a painful nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn you all right now, I cannot spell to save my life. I've had two other people look this over this to try and fix all of my abismal attempts at spelling daddy malfoy's name but a few probably slipped through the cracks. If you see the word luscious it's probably meant to be daddy malfoy's name. Also I'm about to update the tags but this story bashes daddy malfoy a lot, which will start in this chapter. If that upsets you this fic may not be for you. Anyways his name isn't the only thing I can't spell and I'm pretty sure I spelled some of the spells wrong too. Hopefully this is still readable. If only Google Doc's knew Harry Potter spells... Also the amount of editing I have to do because I can't spell George of all names is ridiculous. I have reread this chapter four times and I still found instances of his name spelled wrong. I hope you all enjoy this despite all it's flaws!

Time passed by slowly for Morgan. She would write in the mornings then play games in the afternoon with the other children. She wasn’t very good at them any more, she couldn’t come up with or keep up with the games of pretend and she found herself more frustrated with her body when it came to things like chase or tag. Still she tried and it seemed her siblings appreciated it. She liked spending time with Percy the best though, because his idea of playing was talking about magic or reading to her. He liked taking the older brother role with her despite only having a one year age difference and she didn’t mind letting him. Bill and Charlie looked over her a lot, checking on her often and asking how she was. When she finished her writing she took up reading in her room. She finished the bunny book which was most definitely not what she had been expecting and she was glad she hadn’t read it as a child. She borrowed books from Bill and Charlie about runes and charms and took notes on them, not in code because she didn’t particularly care if her family knew she was studying magic. Her older brothers thought she was strange for wanting to look at school books instead of picture ones but since she always returned them in perfect condition they let her do as she pleased. She still slept in her parents room at night. Most nights she would wake up screaming with her father trying to calm her down. Then they would check on her siblings. If she didn’t wake them up during the night she normally woke up with phantom pains and checked on her siblings on her own. The nightmares did not go away soon like the mind healer had suggested but Morgan had already known they wouldn’t. Her parents though seemed to fret over it. She heard them talking in the kitchen sometimes questioning how to make her feel safer in her own home, what they were doing wrong. She tried reassuring them that she felt much better but their smiles gave away how much they didn’t believe her. She had started eating more, she felt less sick than when she had first arrived in this body. She forgot how good being full felt. 

Everything was going well enough that her mother had decided to take the family out to Diagon Alley in order to buy a couple of things. Morgan wasn’t sure what they needed to buy and wasn’t really excited to leave the house but her siblings were. They all went through the fireplace and held hands as they went through the crowded narrow streets. Morgan was holding Percy and Ron’s hands as they went though she kept finding herself being dragged along by Percy. Ron was distracted looking at all the goodies in the shop windows and she was distracted by all the faces. Some were familiar though most weren’t. Some she recognized as dead bodies and some she recognized as people who fought for the light. It was strange to see them all younger and relaxed. She didn’t bother to look at anything in the stores as they went, she knew she wouldn’t be able to get anything. She didn’t want much of anything besides books anyway and her parents even if they could afford to buy her what she wanted wouldn’t. She needed books on dark magic so she could research Voldemort’s immortality. Ron and Percy were having fun at least. She had to stop Ron from running off alone to look at something more than once. It was when they were exiting the healers shop that things took a wrong turn. Her father was having a thinly veiled argument with none other than Lucius Malfoy. The man who had almost gotten her sister and brother killed. Who almost got Harry killed. Whose son had gotten Dumbledore killed. A man who had never stopped being a Death Eater when he saw that Voldemort was going to win. A Death Eater who was standing next to her father who she knew he hated with a passion. She stared at the man with a combination of rage and fear and suddenly Lucius Malfoy went flying through the air and into the brick wall of another building. Shit. She hadn’t meant to do that. Her mother gasped and her father, being the good man he was, went after Malfoy to make sure he was alright. Lucius had had the wind knocked out of him and he’d probably have a bruise but he’d be fine. He blamed her father and threatened to have him arrested. That anger and fear rose up and Malfoy was slammed back into the wall. At this point a crowd had gathered and someone spoke up, saying that her father didn’t even have his wand out or his hands moving, there wasn’t a way for him to be able to cast the spell causing this. Her mother went to stand by her father with Bill standing in front of the rest of the children. Morgan on one hand felt bad for causing a commotion, and on the other hand just wanted to get rid of Lucius. She wanted him nowhere near her family and she didn’t really want him alive either. One quick diffindo to his neck and she wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore. But she didn’t have her wand and it’d be pretty obvious to do in public. To everyone else he was just an asshole, even if to Morgan he was a killer. She tried to rein in her temper and fear but it was hard when Lucius got his wand out. The crowd moved back and her father tried to calm him down, explaining that it really wasn’t him doing this but Lucius didn’t back down and a curse started to come from his lips. Without thinking Morgan ripped her hand out of Percy’s and with quick movements of her hand and a whisper under her breath she sliced into Lucius’ leg causing him to drop his wand and bend over. Percy looked at her agape while Lucius' wife came over to help her husband. Morgan’s father called for someone to get the healer from inside the shop and the woman came out and helped with the Death Eater’s leg while their parents rushed them out of there. Percy wouldn’t stop looking at her the entire time. When they went back home Morgan tried to escape to her room but Percy followed, she closed the door behind him.

“What were you doing?” Percy asked, suspicion and aggravation radiating off his little body.

“Nothing.” She responded trying to play dumb.

“You cast a spell, I saw you!” He shouted. “Why did you do that? You almost got father in trouble.” Percy went on.

“He’s a bad man Percy.” Morgan responded.

“He works with Father.” Percy replied as if that cleared the man of all wrongdoing.

“He was going to curse dad. I had to stop him.” She said.

“He wouldn’t have tried to if you hadn’t thrown him around!” Percy responded waving his hands into the air.

“He is a bad man and I don’t want him anywhere near us.” She told him, trying to stay calm. She could get into a lot of trouble for what happened. The law didn’t apply to her right now, but she wouldn’t be surprised that if Lucius found out that she was the one attacking him that he would find some way to make her parents' life hell. Well more of a hell than he already makes it later. 

“You broke the rules, I’m telling father.” Percy said. She was glad that he at least had the sense to wait to do that until they were home. He stomped out of her room and she sat on her bed waiting. She forgot how frustrating it had been when Percy was stuck in rules are the most important things in the universe phase of life. He hadn’t much cared about rules while they were on the run. 

“Morgan! Come downstairs this instant!” She heard her mother call and she got up and made her way down the stairs. Her mother and father were both in the living room on the couch with an annoyed Percy standing next to the side. Fred and George were pretending to play in the kitchen but she could see them watching. Charlie was at the table working on summer homework while Ron played with a stuffed animal next to the twins, oblivious to the situation. Morgan stood in front of her parents trying not to look too bored. What punishment would they give? Tell her she couldn’t read any more, ban her from the outdoors, make her do chores? None of it really seemed that bad. When one had been tortured it made the standard punishment seem a little dull. 

“Is what Percy told us true?” Her father asked.

“That depends on what Percy told you.” She responded.

“Don’t get smart, were you the one attacking Mr. Malfoy?” Her mother said. Morgan nodded and her mother shook her head and her father just seemed confused.

“Why?” He asked.

“He’s a bad man.” She said, trying to keep it in simple childish terms. 

“I know I sometimes complain about him at work or argue with him but that does not mean you attack him.” Her father said very sternly. Morgan frowned.

“He’s a Death Eater. He’s dangerous.” She stated more plainly. Her parents' faces fell.

“Morgan, just because your father doesn’t like someone--” Her mother began but she interrupted. 

“He claims he was under imperious curse but everyone knows he wasn’t. He’s a bad man.” She explained, she was sure her parents would have discussed this at night at some point after the war so it wasn’t too far-fetched for her to know this. She added the last part just to try and make it sound more childish. Her mother’s face tightened and her father sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Morgan, things aren’t always so black and white. The ministry decided that he was under the imperious curse and despite what some may think that’s the way we have to treat him. We can’t just hurt people because we think that they’re bad.” He explained and Morgan understood that, she really did. When she went to Hogwarts and had to look at all those faces of people she knew would become Death Eater’s she knew not to attack them no matter how much she really wanted to. But it would be easier when it was just herself she had to look out for. When her entire family was left vulnerable all bets were off. She wasn’t just going to stand by while some rich asshole tried to curse her father. Nor was she going to stand by when said asshole tries to get her sister killed. 

“He was going to curse you. I will hurt him before he hurts you every time.” She responded and her father seemed a bit surprised by her response before shaking his head.

“He wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t started it. People respond to violence with violence.” 

“Okay.” She responded ready to be done with the conversation. She knew violence pretty well at this point, she didn’t need a lesson on it.

“Good, so you do understand that we can’t leave this unpunished.” Her father added and she nodded. “So no playing outside for a week, understood?” He said and she nodded again. She really didn’t care. She still kinda wished she had slashed the man’s throat. That healer probably would have gotten to him in time though unfortunately. She wondered if the secret to Voldemort's defeat was killing all the Death Eater’s she knew about. If only it were that easy. She went back to her room and laid on her bed tired and bored. Well if her family knew that she could do magic now she could at least practice. So she worked on control, making objects float and some minor charms. She transfigured some of her toys into other toys which was more of a challenge. If she could stay this good at wand less magic in an adult body that would make her life easier. She was considering trying to apparate without a wand when Fred and George ran in to tell her dinner was ready. She decided to take the stairs not wanting to get in more trouble.

Dinner was quieter than normal. Fred and George were still going a mile a minute and Ron was still excited about some of the things he had seen in the shops but the older folk were quiet. Percy still seemed annoyed with her and Bill and Charlie seemed a little uncomfortable, although if it was with her, her actions, or something else entirely she didn’t know. After dinner she asked Percy to read to her in order to try and get some forgiveness and he gave in and read to her on the couch. It was comfy and felt safe. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes trying to bask in the feeling. She should have known better. She fell asleep.

She dreamed about Percy again, she could smell the blood in the air and could practically taste it; the scent was so thick. But the dream shifted away from that to little Percy lying there bleeding instead of the adult she had come to know. Her hands were small and she didn’t have her wand and the Death Eater was standing there laughing. She got up to try and protect Percy’s body and the Death Eater pointed his wand at her and whispered and a bright red light came and hit her and she was blinded with sudden excruciating pain. Her body arched and all her muscles might as well have been on fire and she couldn’t make it stop. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t tell if she was moving, all she could tell and all she knew was pain. Then it was gone, her muscles were tensed and aching. She couldn’t stop shaking and she turned her head just in time to vomit whatever contents were in her stomach. She curled into herself feeling cold but burning hot at the same time. She knew that curse. She had only felt it three times in her life but one didn’t forget the feeling. The cruciatus curse. She tried to keep her breath steady. Her mouth and nose burnt from the acid of the vomit but it was at least grounding. She kept her eyes closed knowing that any light would hurt. She noticed that there was a lot of noise wherever she was. She reviewed the events that had just taken place and after careful examination decided that she had been dreaming. But the pain, that had been so real. As she came to that realization she also figured out she was laying on what felt like a rug, damn she had puked on her mom’s rug. That sucked. But her mom was good at cleaning spells so it probably wouldn’t stain. There was also someone holding her shoulders and shaking her. That seemed like the type of thing she should have noticed easily but her mind was still reeling from the whirlwind of pain. She opened her eyes and dealt with the light stinging. Her father was gripping her shoulders saying something, her mind still was struggling to process words. Percy was wailing and their mother was trying to calm him down while Bill kept the twins and Ron back while Charlie tried to keep Ginny calm who also appeared to be sobbing. Her father seemed to notice her open eyes and started talking to her, his mouth was moving very fast. She reached out a shaky hand despite the ache and put it on his cheek trying to soothe him. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it and turned to talk to someone else for a moment before turning back to her. The ringing in her ears died down and suddenly it was just an explosion of crying and yelling assaulting her ears. It hurt and she pulled on the hand he was holding as she worked to plug her ears from the noise. He did not let go of her hand.

“Morgan, Morgan honey you have to use your words, what’s wrong?” He rushed and she swallowed and cringed at the taste of bile.

“Too loud.” She told him and her voice was scratchy and her throat hurt. She had probably been screaming. No wonder why everyone was so distressed. Her father picked her up and took her to his bedroom and she couldn’t hear any of the noise anymore. He must have put a charm on the room. He kept her close to his chest and the warmth soothed some of her aching muscles. She relaxed against him as much as her body would allow and breathed in.

“Are you okay?” Her father asked and she nodded. “Why were you screaming?” He asked.

“Pain.” She responded then cursed herself in her mind for being honest. She had just said that she was alright. “Nightmare.” She added trying to play it off. She wasn’t exactly sure what had happened herself. Normally when she had a nightmare she was only left with phantom pains from the injury, that was no phantom pain. It felt like someone had cast the curse on her then and there. 

“What happened?” Her father asked. 

“Percy died again, but this time was different. I didn’t have my wand and I didn’t stop the Death Eater. Instead he laughed at me and sent out a curse and I was in pain.” She explained. Her father’s grip around her middle tightened for a moment before pulling away. He had her turn around and face him. 

“What kind of curse?” He asked and she wondered if she should tell him. Would a six year old know about this kind of thing? Well she already revealed that she knew about the Imperious curse, might as well go all the way. 

“The Cruciatus curse. There was a flash of red and then pain.” She explained and he sucked in a breath. 

“Are you sure?” He asked and she nodded. It was just a dream, why was he so worried? “I think we should go back to the doctors.” He said, more to himself than her she felt and he picked her back up and took her downstairs. The entire family turned to look at them and she gave them a smile despite the pain. Percy ran away from their mother apologizing and asking if she was okay and soon the twins joined him in the pile around their father and then Ron and Ginny as well. It gave her a headache and she mostly felt bad for making them all worry so much. She was fine, it had just been a bad dream. Her parents must have put a spell on their room so her siblings wouldn’t hear her scream at night, otherwise this shouldn’t be so distressing. She didn’t know why it seemed so distressing to her father. Maybe it was because she vomited? She hadn’t really mentioned the phantom pains to them before so maybe because this seemed like a new development to them? She really was good at causing problems lately. She thought the twins were supposed to be the troublemakers of the family. Their father moved past the sea of children to their mother and whispered to her something. Her mother seemed distraught and then was telling the children to get in the car.

“Dad, it was just a nightmare, we don’t need to make a big deal over it.” She tried to tell him and he gave her a strained smile.

“It’s better to be safe than sorry.” He told her and she was strapped into the car beside Percy who kept asking her if she was okay and Bill who also only had a strained smile to give her. She told Percy that she felt fine, which was a bit of a lie since her entire body felt sore. She held his hand to try and make him feel better. They made it to the hospital and her father took them to the emergency room and Morgan didn’t really feel like this was an emergency but no one else seemed bothered. Her mother carried her this time and kept looking her over and asking if she was sure she felt alright to which she kept lying. Their father carried Ginny who still looked ready to cry any moment. Ron kept staring at her with big eyes and the twins were suspiciously well behaved. Charlie was pale and Bill was holding his hand and Percy’s. Morgan felt a little lost at the concern. She woke up screaming most nights, what was the big deal? The doctor’s also seemed to judge their case as less life threatening than the other patients so it took awhile to get them in, when they finally did her father explained what happened and it made a little more sense to Morgan why they all were freaked out. Apparently she had gone from sleeping peacefully on Percy’s shoulder to screeching like a banshee, writhing in agony to the point she fell on the floor, stayed in that condition for a full five minutes, despite everything her family did to try and wake her up, before vomiting and falling silent curled into herself. The doctor ran a diagnostic scan spell and his eyes widened before repeating and doing it again. The poor man seemed absolutely baffled. He left to go talk to one of his colleagues. A female doctor came in this time and did the same spell only for her eyes to lower into confusion as well. Both doctors asked to talk to her parents outside. Her parents looked at each other before walking out with the doctors. The children sat in uncomfortable silence. The twins holding on to each other's hands and staring at the door as if they wished hard enough they’d be able to hear what was going on on the other side. Bill had Ginny sitting in his lap, the girl staring at Morgan as if she was going to start screaming again any second. Charlie had Ron in his lap. Charlie was looking between the door and the floor and Ron was switching looking at the desk full of doctors tools and Morgan. Percy stood by the side looking at Morgan and the door. Morgan just watched all her siblings. She was tired and in pain and she really just wanted to stop stressing out everyone unnecessarily. She had more important things to worry about and so did they. They should be focusing on how wonderful it was to be children. If she managed to do this right that’s all they would ever need to worry about until puberty. She had already been a child once and it had been great, she didn’t need to go through it a second time. She wasn’t one of those people that itched to go back to the simplicity of it all. She just needed to go back to give herself enough time to plan and get stronger. She hadn’t counted on being so traumatized, or at least it being this much of a problem. 

Her parents came back in looking very pale and both doctors came back as well looking grim. The female doctor came over to her and sat down on a spinney stool so she was closer to eye level with Morgan. She did a rudimentary check up on Morgan and checked for any sign of injury. There was none of course. All of her bodily functions were fine. 

“Morgan, can you tell me what you were dreaming about?” The doctor asked.

“I don’t want to upset my siblings.” Morgan replied. They were already upset, no need to make them scared further by describing one of them dying. Her father took that cue and led the younger children out, but Bill refused to leave. She still didn’t want to describe it in front of Bill but she knew how stubborn he could be so she did. She tried not to go into too much detail at first but the doctor kept asking for more. And details she could provide since the dream was very much still fresh in her memory. She got so into the routine of answering each question she even unthinkingly gave the name of the Death Eater, Amycus Carrow. The doctor seemed surprised at that and started asking for a description. She wasn’t really sure how to lie about that so she just described him as a short pale man with a pig like face in a dark robe. Her mother looked as confused and concerned as Morgan expected at this point and Bill looked like he wanted to be sick. Then the doctor went in and had her describe the pain, and it was hard to do. How was one supposed to describe all encompassing pain? She had been slashed into, had her bones broken and beaten, she had been stabbed, but nothing compared. It was like being set on fire but the fire was under her skin, it was like someone took over a million needles and jabbed them into every millimetre of her body, it was like being naked in a blizzard out in the wild when each flake of snow was as sharp as a sword. But none of those examples felt painful enough. Still those are the examples she gave to the doctor. The female doctor sighed and turned to Morgan’s mother.

“It seems for all intents and purposes, that the diagnostics spell was right and your daughter had been cursed by the cruciatus curse. However, if your versions of events are correct, which we will be verifying by checking over every wand in the household, she cast the curse on herself.” The doctor explained and Morgan was confused and slightly horrified. To cast an unforgivable curse was not something a light wizard should ever do! She may have killed and fought in the war with magic but she never stooped that low. And, to be able to cast that curse a person must be truly sadistic, and want to inflict that pain, to enjoy it. Morgan didn’t really think she enjoyed causing pain that much. She found it necessary, and at times she took grim satisfaction from ridding the world of evil, but to enjoy suffering that much? She didn’t think she was capable of it. Also, how the hell had she cast it on herself? 

“I don’t understand, Morgan is only six. How could she have possibly cast this on herself? And in her sleep!” Her mother exclaimed.

“The magic of children is generally very unstable. Your daughter appears to have a great amount of power, but her mental instability doesn’t seem to give her a lot of control.” Morgan disagreed with that but she kept her mouth shut. “Your daughter also seems to be very stressed about the war, and has a lot of knowledge that most children her age would also struggle to deal with. This comes out through nightmares. I suggest you keep all political talk away from the children. And that you keep an eye on her at night.” The doctor said.

“But we’re already doing that and nothing is getting better, it’s getting worse. She wakes up screaming almost every night, and this is the second time she’s hurt herself with magic. We took her to a mind healer but they couldn’t find anything wrong! But there is something very clearly wrong with my daughter!” Her mother shouted and Morgan wished that if she just told the truth her mother would believe her. But she knew she wouldn’t. It would be taken as an unfunny game of a six year old and get her locked up for sure. At this rate she was already heading there. 

“I’m okay mom. They’re just nightmares. I’ll be fine.” She tried and her mom started crying and came over and hugged her. She patted her mom’s back trying to comfort her. 

“Mrs. Weasley, I want you to keep a log on your daughter. Keep track of how many nights she wakes up screaming and how many nights she doesn’t. Keep track of what her nightmares are about. And most importantly keep track of magical outbursts. We’ll check on her in one month, if there any more extreme instances like this feel free to come in early. We will get to the bottom of this.” The doctor reassured and Morgan felt bad, because no they wouldn’t. Most likely the only way through this was time. But as time passed the more danger she would be in, so she probably wouldn’t get better. At least once she was at Hogwarts her family wouldn’t have to deal with it. 

Her mother carried her out into the hall and to the cafeteria where the rest of the family was waiting. They went back home with Bill and Percy keeping a hold of her hands and the rest of the kids at least a little more distracted by whatever they had done at the hospital. Her mother cleaned the carpet and insisted on giving her a bath with Ginny which was awkward to Morgan. Still she distracted herself from the feeling by playing with Ginny, splashing her with a bit of water and having mermaids dance through the water. Her mother seemed in better spirits after the bath and had Morgan and Ginny get ready for bed early. Ron and the twins were also sent to bed. Her mother assured her that her parents would be up to join her soon and that her mother was also locking her into the room so she couldn’t go downstairs to listen. Morgan felt she deserved that and nodded and got under the covers. Laying down in the quiet she didn’t fall asleep immediately. She really didn’t want to wake up screaming again or in horrible pain. So she sat up and looked around the room. There were trinkets and such as well as a few books. She floated the books over to herself and cast a little light so she could see. They were photo albums. She didn’t recognize all the people in the photographs but some she did. Eventually there were lots of little baby Bill pictures and baby Charlie. Then there were Percy and then there were her. She saw herself as a little kid running around with a smile on her face. She didn’t remember those times or when the pictures were taken. In her original timeline she had been a quiet and shy child but one who loved to play with her siblings. She liked taking care of people and had dreamed of having a large family of her own one day. She had always liked to read, and she had always worked hard on academics. But she knew it wasn’t to the extent she did now. And while she had shown some signs of magic around this age none of it was like this. Out of all of her siblings she was the quietest, the least likely to cause trouble. She was the most middle child of all middle child's. She helped her mother around with chores around the house and mothered her younger siblings to the point they would push her away. She was changing that dynamic pretty badly now. She didn’t want to be seen as weak or as the sibling that needed protecting, she was the one trying to protect all of them. And she wasn’t weak. She had lived through a war that had taken everyone she knew away and she had found a way out. She could figure this out, she could take care of everyone. She just had to get stronger and plan carefully. She put the book away with magic and put out the light and laid back down in bed. She let sleep overtake her, determined to have a peaceful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought below, every comment makes my day :3 Stay safe and have a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter Four: Is the Ministry a Piece of Shit? Maybe in the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ministry wants to know why some little kid got tortured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not read through this chapter for final edits because I am very tired and I just want to put this chapter out. I just found out that I got like a low D on a test I was confident I did at least C worthy work on so I am *upset.* But there's no physical geography in Harry Potter! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

She did not sleep peacefully that night, she woke up being held down by her father and then proceeded to go through the routine of checking on all her siblings. The next morning after helping her mom cook breakfast once again Bill took a great interest trying to play games with her. He tried to get her excited to run around, they even went outside even though she was supposed to be grounded. She tried for him, she really did, but she mostly just found all of the playing taxing. He tried to play dolls with her and they both were just awkward and seemed confused on what to do. Then Charlie tried to join in and it was just the most stiff tea party she had ever participated in. It did not help when they noticed that many of her toys were different and they asked what happened. She just said she changed them and the boys seemed even more strained. Ginny noticed that they were playing dolls and things got a little easier, just do as Ginny said. Then Ron noticed they were all playing together and wanted to join then the twins and it became less of a doll tea party and more of a dolling hitting party. Ginny seemed upset at first but then got into it, Morgan mostly just made sounds of defeat as her doll was hit. Bill and Charlie seemed to be having a little more fun at least. Percy came and joined in and everyone was just in her room hitting each other's toys. She sat and watched with a smile. It became less fun when one of the twins made one of their toys into a spider, scaring Ron half to death. She changed it back without thinking much of it and went and hugged Ron trying to calm him down. Their mother came rushing upstairs and Bill tried to reassure her that everything was alright but she still cut the play time short to make them work on school. Morgan found herself with many more pages than the others but she still finished first. Instead of dismissing her like normal her mother gave her more work, which was definitely a higher grade level than what she was doing before, but changing addition and subtraction to multiplication and division wasn’t that difficult to an adult. She came back and her mother looked her work over suspiciously. 

“Are you getting your brothers to help you with these?” She asked.

“No.” Morgan answered. Her mother wrote out a new set of problems and had Morgan sit in front of her to do them. When she handed back the sheet her mother seemed surprised and confused.

“I don’t understand, I haven’t taught you any of this?” Her mother explained.

“I’ve been looking over the others' work, including Bill and Charlie. I learned it from looking at that.” Morgan explained. Her mother didn’t look convinced but let her off to go play. She instead went to her brother’s to see if they needed any help and sat down with them trying to help. Ron was a very bright boy but he needed things explained to him in a different way in order to help him understand it. Morgan was glad to help. Once everyone seemed to be fine on their own she went back to her room and closed the door before using magic to put everything back in its place. She went to the latest book she had borrowed from Bill and started looking over it and taking notes. She had found that some of the more useful spells were ones that were misused. She often used the severing charm as an offensive spell instead of its original purpose of cutting items in the war. If needed she could kill with the engorging charm although it’d be messy. It was good for a distraction. She thought further about transfiguration as well. The ministry was useless, they were easily corrupted and only cared about power. She couldn’t care less about breaking the law, but she didn’t really want to get caught breaking the law by people she would think would turn her in. She would need a disguise. She could become an Animagus in her first year, it would just require a little stealing from Snape and some effort of will. She could handle the spell just fine, she’d need to review the process but it was standard third year review. Snape would never expect a first year to be the one stealing. Plus, if she could keep up with all this wandless magic it would be even harder to trace it back to her. Hopefully she’d be something small so she could sneak around easier. There was also the problem of apparating. She would rather not get her license for that so the ministry couldn’t track her. But she also would like to do it. But she couldn’t do it at Hogwarts and once she started going to Hogwarts she wasn’t to use magic outside of school. Though the ministry wouldn’t be able to tell if it was either her or her dad doing it. She could try practicing now but apparating without a wand wasn’t something she was completely confident in. It was a very precise magic and that was done best with a wand. If she made a mistake she could end up hurt and she really didn’t need to worry her family more. It was something to try later when she was more confident. 

She floated her toys around in a circle above her head focusing on how it felt and the pull of energy it took. She felt as strong as she had been in the war but she would need to get stronger. She would need to practice more. She looked over her notes of the years to come to try and figure out what she would need to focus on. The first event was professor Quirrell having the dark lord on the back of his head, but she didn’t know exactly when that would happen. She did know that they wanted the sorcerer's stone and that would only come once Harry and Ron were in school, so that shouldn’t be her first plan of attack. Then there was the Chamber of Secrets. She could tackle that first, if she could kill the basilisk before Ginny or Harry came to school they wouldn’t have to worry about that. Then when that bastard would try to possess Ginny with that weird diary she could swoop in and stop him, since they knew he did it in the middle of fighting with her dad. She just wouldn’t give him the chance to fight with her dad, and she’d keep Ginny far away from the asshole. So there was her plan for her first year. Figure out how to open the Chamber of Secrets and kill the big deadly snake and become an Animagus. So, if she didn’t die trying to do that what could she do her second year? Well there was the Sirius problem, she remembered being really scared of him at first because of her parents and trying to protect Harry and Ron from the man, but once she actually got to know him in the Order of the Phoenix he was a pretty neat dude. Reminded her of the twins. He was stuck in prison for a murder he didn’t commit. If she could prove his innocence then that would be helpful, but for that she’d need Peter Pettigrew, also known in this family as Scabbers. She couldn’t remember the spell that would force an Animagus to transform back to a human, but she could figure it out in the library. She’d just keep an eye on Scabbers while Percy had him, borrow the rat and take him to Professor Mcgonagall and prove that he was alive and well and that Sirius Black was innocent. There, two plans and two problems solved. Then there was the problem of Barty Crouch Jr. faking to be Mad Eye Moody and getting Harry stuck as a TriWizard Champion. She would just have to tell Snape that it was Moody stealing the Polyjuice potion and hope that he believed her? There had to be something better than that… She could tell Dumbledore that the cup had been tampered with before the students put their names in? Maybe if she got rid of Peter it wouldn’t even come to that since Harry had told them that Peter was a big part of Voldemort coming back? But she had to be prepared no matter what. If she tampered with the cup to make sure her name came out instead of Cedric Digory then she would end up at the cemetery with Harry and could kill Voldemort while he was still weak since she would be prepared? But how could she tamper with the cup with no one noticing and without getting expelled? Perhaps she was planning too far ahead. She still didn’t know how to protect the stone and that happened before the tournament. The toys above her head were spinning at a rapid rate as she tried to think. Someone opened her door and without thinking she sent all the toys hurtling at them. Luckily she had been prepared for an adult and instead it was Percy so the toys went zooming over his head and cracking into the wall behind them. The ones made of fluff were fine but the ones made of plastic were cracked or broken apart. A quick mending spell had them back together again. Percy looked between the toys and her wide eyed for a moment before opening and closing his mouth.

“How are you doing that?” He asked eventually and she motioned with her hand for him to come closer and he did. She floated the toys back into the room and closed the door with magic.

“I’ve been studying magic.” She told him and he nodded watching the toys settle back into their chest. “Did you know that in other countries they don’t need wands?” She told him and his eyes widened and he shook his head. “The wand is a European invention, in Africa they don’t need wands to do magic. Wands are better though for more precise magic, but for less complex spells they aren’t needed. So if you concentrate really hard and feel the energy inside of you, you can do spells without a wand.” She told him. He looked excited at first but then a little down trodden.

“But it’s against the law for children to do magic outside of school.” Percy was practically reciting their father when he scolded Bill for using magic at home.

“But the ministry can only use the tracing spell to see where magic was performed. And our house has two adult wizards that could have easily done any of these spells. The ministry expects the parents to enforce the rule.” She explained and he looked at her like she was insane.

“How do you know that? And just because you don’t get caught doesn’t mean it’s right!” Percy scolded and she struggled not to roll her eyes.

“I read it in a book. And what’s wrong with practicing magic before we go to school? Practice makes perfect and they want us to be strong wizards at school.” She explained. He shook his head.

“No. It’s wrong. You could hurt someone, you already did! And you’ve hurt yourself!” Percy shouted.

“Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater and a bigot. And the fact that I don’t have enough control over my magic that it’s causing me to hurt myself is all the more reason I should be practicing with it. I need more control and the only way to gain that is through practice and application.” She told him and he stared at her with sad eyes.

“Why are you so different?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” She responded.

“Ever since you started having nightmares you’ve been different. You talk differently. You play differently, you eat differently. You used to agree with me about the rules but now you keep breaking them. You read and write all the time by yourself. You don’t hug the same. Before you were nervous but now you’re scared of the strangest things. You flinch away from mother and father and even me. Did I do something wrong?” He asked with a trembling lip and watery eyes. She knew that when they were younger they had been very close. It must have felt like she was pulling away from him in his eyes. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Percy, I’m just different now. I’m sorry I can’t go back to the way I was, I don’t know how, but that’s not your fault.” She told him and ran her fingers through his curly hair to try and help soothe him. 

“But why are you different? How can nightmares change someone so much?” He asked, pushing her hand away so she stopped.

“They’re very bad nightmares.” She responded.

“Why won’t you tell us what they’re about?” He asked.

“They’re very scary, I don’t want to upset you.” She told him.

“I’m your older brother! I can handle scary nightmares.” He proclaimed puffing out his chest. She sighed.

“They’re about all of you dying. In very gruesome ways. Other times they’re just about me getting hurt, or watching one of you get hurt.” She told him and he nodded looking like he was trying to be sympathetic. 

“Those do sound scary, but why do they make you act different?” He asked. She looked out the window.

“In my dreams we’re all adults, well close enough to adults. And we’re fighting a war. We lose the war. All of you die or end up lost in your own head. I am the only one that’s left. It was my fault. You all were so busy trying to protect me that you lost your own lives. I refuse to let that happen Percy. I’m going to become strong, and I’m going to make sure that none of that ever happens. And I will do whatever it takes to ensure that. I care more about your lives than the rules.” She explained trying to make sure she didn’t slip up about it actually being the future and not a dream. She was pretty sure she did all right. She felt like it was good enough reasoning for a six year old. She really had no ideas on what the standard six year old was like though so maybe she was doing this all horribly. She probably was since literally her entire family was suspicious. 

“But they’re just dreams Morgan, you don’t have to worry about them really happening.” Percy told her and she smiled at him, it would be nice if she could believe that. If she could spend her days relaxing and basking in the comfort and safety of being surrounded by family. But she could not. Percy stared at her for a moment before looking away. It was silent in the little room. 

“Do you want me to read to you?” He asked her eventually and she nodded and followed him to his room and they laid on his bed as he read to her. Percy had a good reading voice and could do funny little voices for each character that made her laugh. She bet he would have been a good dad if given the chance. Bill came wandering into the room after they had been reading for about half an hour and asked if he could have his charm book back. She went to her room with Bill following and gave him the book. 

“Thanks, I’m really struggling with some of this summer homework.” He told her and she followed him back to his room. There were a lot of Gryffindor colors around as well as his broom happily propped up on the wall and a trunk full of robes and other items messily packed in. He had his own bookshelf full of textbooks and history books and a desk that was scattered with paper and ink. She came over to the desk but it was too tall for her to see. Bill, seeming to notice her interest, picked her up and set her on his lap. She looked over the homework and could see where some of his problems lay. It was full of trick questions. That was rude, why would a teacher purposefully try to mislead their students into the wrong answer? She noticed in Bill’s previous answers that he had caught onto the trend but that didn’t make the questions any less difficult for someone going into their third year. However for someone who had already passed their seventh year with flying colors and had spent most of their adult years studying and researching magic and coming up with new spells, it wasn’t too bad. Bill was flipping through the book she had just given back to him searching for the answer but she knew that it wouldn’t be found there. 

“There isn’t a charm for this, it’s a transfiguration spell.” She said, trying not to give him the complete answer, he had to learn it on his own after all. 

“What Morgan?” He asked, still flipping through pages.

“This isn’t a charm, it’s a transfiguration spell, you should look in your second year textbook for it.” She told him. He looked at her with furrowed brows before setting her down and getting his transfiguration book out. She went over and sat on his bed while he flipped through the pages. Thinking of transfiguration had her wondering what animal she would be again. She hoped it was a small bird so she could fly. That would help her get around places easier. 

“Oh! Of course!” Bill shouted in triumph before beginning to scribble down on his paper. “Morgan you’re the best! How did you know that?” He asked with a beaming smile.

“I borrowed that book last week and I saw the spell.” She told him, it was a complete lie but she had been borrowing so many books she’d doubt he’d notice.

“I thought you were just looking at these for the pictures, you actually understand all this stuff?” He asked though he wasn’t looking at her.

“Mostly.” She answered, understanding that she probably should not be understanding any of it at this age but she had already proven she did. They were known for being a smart family right? Not really but they had gotten head boy and prefect four times in their family, even if none of it had happened yet. Maybe that would be her new place in the family. The kid that was too smart for their own good. Better than the one that was losing their mind. Before she had been the one who didn’t talk. That hadn’t been very fun either. Bullying was rampant at Hogwarts and the teachers did jackshit. If her family hadn’t stepped up her life would have been a living hell for seven years. As it was it only had been for three, and then the war and everyone’s life was hell. 

“Well I guess I know who to come to if I’m having trouble with my homework eh?” He joked and she laughed though she almost wished he would. She wanted to get into the habit of studying as much as possible. She wanted to take in as much knowledge as she could, and it was hard to get when all her mother wanted her to do was study math and writing. She stayed in Bill’s room until lunch, every now and then he’d ask her about a question and she would point him in the right direction. Sometimes he’d start light conversation, like did she have fun in the morning or was she liking the book Percy was reading to her. She would tell him yes and ask him if he did and what he had been up to. When they went to lunch the twins seemed grumpy, apparently they had tried to pull a prank on Ron and had gotten caught and were now grounded. Ron was also grumpy from being pranked. Ginny was babbling a bit though Morgan struggled to understand her. She was just glad her sister was happy. Their father wasn’t home from work yet so it was just their mother trying to keep control of the table. Fred and George were picking on Ron which their mother was trying to stop when Percy asked a question.

“How does the Ministry find out about illegal magic?” He asked and her mother looked at him confused.

“They use the trace spell dear, George if you throw food one more time it’s the corner for you!” Their mother responded.

“And that only tells them where the spell was at, not who cast it?” Percy continued.

“Well, yes dear. Fred! That goes for you too!” 

“So we could do magic as much as we want and the Ministry wouldn’t care?” Percy asked and that got most of the older folks attention at the table. Their mother looked at Percy in shock and Bill and Charlie seemed surprised. 

“It’s still illegal Percy.” Their mother said.

“But why?” Percy asked and Morgan smiled. She seemed to have actually gotten through his head. 

“Children’s magic is uncontrolled, it needs a stable environment for them to practice in.” Their mother answered.

“But the only way to gain control is to practice.” Percy said. 

“But it’s not safe for them to practice where they could hurt others.” Their mother protested.

“But there are many more people to hurt at Hogwarts than there is at home.” Morgan added drawing the heads at the table to her.

“But the teachers there are much more knowledgeable on how to handle it than the average person. Where is all of this coming from?” Their mother asked, looking between the two. Percy looked down but Morgan sat up straighter. 

“The teachers at Hogwarts are only trained in their field, not at teaching. It is only up to the Headmasters discretion and the governors of the school to decide who teaches there. Furthermore the law specifically targets half blood and muggle born students since they are the only ones likely to get caught using the tracing spell. It is discriminatory and has little evidence backing it up on why students should not be allowed to practice magic in the safety of their homes over summer, when there is research to prove that long breaks in practice will indeed make it harder for students to retain all the knowledge that they learned.” Morgan had been passionate in many subjects before the war, this was one of them. She had loved researching magic, but she took after her dad in loving to look at muggles as well. She looked at a lot of the journals they published back in the day about students and would write essays and letters to the ministry and the daily profit about them. No one really cared, because what the hell did muggles know about wizards? But a lot of their biology was the same, not all of it of course, but a lot of it. Some of the problems muggles had wizards had too. Some of the most fascinating cases she personally thought were the ones on psychology. Wizards had mind healers but they were mostly there to heal the trauma from curses, but emotional trauma existed too, and muggles were working out ways to deal with that, and finding some of the causes. Not only that, but pre-existing conditions, differences in the brain from when some are born or that happen to others over time. She missed doing that sometimes. Taking what she had learned from them and applying it to wizards. People thought she was weird but the spells she had come up with worked. She had after all figured out (with help) how to send a soul back in time. It came to her attention that everyone was staring at her. Well not Fred, George, Ron, or Ginny. Those four had devolved into kicking each other under the table. 

“Where did you read all of that?” Bill asked. She shrugged unsure how to answer that. That had been a mistake. Stupid passion. Next they’d bring up corporal punishment and she’d have to curse herself not to go on a rant. Speaking of corporal punishment she should kill Umbridge if she could get away with it. Their mother shook her head.

“Despite how we may feel about the law, we can’t change it. So we will follow it alright?” Their mother said. Morgan nodded knowing that nothing was going to stop her.

“Yes mum.” Percy said a little dejectedly. After that their mother focused on stopping the foot fight and Morgan cleaned up her plate and went back to her room to practice magic. It was weird to hear her mother so pro-ministry, when she had spent her last few years so against it. Breaking the law hadn’t been a problem then. But times were peaceful now and so law followers her mum wanted them to be. Too bad for her mum. She wanted to try conjuring to see how that would go since that needed about as much precision as apparating but there was a knock on her door. She put her toys back in their spot and went and opened her door. Her mother stood there with a strained smile and asked her to come downstairs so she did. Downstairs her mother, Bill, and Charlie sat on the couch with their wands while an old white man with enough wrinkles on his face to make him look more like a dog than a human stood. He looked them all over with such skepticism that Morgan decided that she hated him and wanted him out of the house. Charlie shifted nervously and their mother held his hand. Bill sat upright with a determined face. Morgan really wished she had a clue about what was going on.

“One of you cast an unforgivable curse yesterday.” The man began as he looked over the three on the couch. His eyes landed on her for a moment before rolling them and looking away. “And you’re blaming it on a six year old. We’ve already looked over Arthur’s wand and he was clear. Which leaves one of you three.” The man said making this much more dramatic than it needed to be.

“The doctor said I cast the spell.” She said and the man shook his head.

“There is no way a child could cast a spell like that. Each of you give me your wands.” The man said and Morgan was already feeling her temper rise. She didn’t like being ignored, and she didn’t like that this man was trying to suggest that one of her own family members would try and curse her like that. She wouldn’t be surprised if the man did some underhanded tactic to try and blame one of them somehow despite not having any evidence. Still, each of the three on the couch handed over their wands. The man went to the table and set them down in a neat line and pointed his wand at them one at a time. A white mist like light came out and settled over each wand and he took out a piece of parchment and the mist rushed to it. He looked over the paper carefully. He frowned. He did the spell again and took out a different piece of paper. He seemed to get even more annoyed. 

“Well, Mrs. Weasley, it seems you’ve been casting an awful amount of little spells lately.” The man said slowly. 

“I use magic to help cook and clean around the house.” Her mother responded, Morgan could see Charlie’s hand tighten its grip on their mother’s. 

“As well as silencing charms, why is that?” The man asked.

“That is none of your business. As you can see none of us have cast any unforgivable spells.” Their mother snapped and Morgan nodded.

“But you can cast many smaller spells to cover up what darker spells you’ve been doing. And both you and your husband have been casting silencing spells lately, something that parents with young children really shouldn’t be doing in case there’s something wrong.” The man went on.

“I scream at night from nightmares. They use those spells to help keep me calm and so I don’t wake up my siblings.” Morgan explained and the man looked at her again. 

“And what do you dream about?” He asked.

“Death and torture.” She answered and he raised an eyebrow at her. “I dream about being in a war.” She added and he looked grim and nodded. 

“And you dreamed of being afflicted by the cruciatus curse?” He asked and she nodded. “And the diagnostics test said you had been cursed?” He went on and she nodded again. “And who did this to you in your dream?” He asked.

“A Death Eater.” She responded. 

“And you believed that the Death Eater was Amycus Carrow?” The man continued. She nodded again. “Have you ever met Amycus Carrow?” He asked. She shook her head, because well she had never met the man when she was six. “Then how do you know it was him?” The man asked. She shrugged. The man looked away from her. “It seems to me that this child had a story implanted in her mind in order to cover for someone else.” The man announced.

“That’s not true!” Morgan protested. He ignored her.

“I’m taking all three of you into custody for further questioning.” The man continued.

“You can’t do this! Who will watch the children?” Her mother asked. The man ignored her too.

“Arthur Weasley has already been taken in. We will send in someone to take the children.” 

“We didn’t do anything wrong, you found nothing with your spell!” Charlie protested. Morgan felt panic rise up in her chest. She had fucked everything up. Again. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen! She couldn’t have her family arrested and separated based on her actions. 

“If you resist coming with us it will be noted in your case.” The man went on as if he wasn’t ruining their lives. With a quick wave of his wand and a slight spark other men started apparating into their house. They took her family's wands and started grabbing her mother and brothers.

“Stop! Stop it!” She told them feeling her hands shaking and her breath picking up. She hated the ministry. One of the few women who had come came near her. “Go away!” Morgan screeched and the woman put her hands up but continued coming closer.

“It’s okay sweetie, just calm down and come with us and everything will be alright.” The woman said and Morgan shook her head watching the other ministry members taking her brother's arms and keeping her mother’s hands behind her back. She couldn’t let this happen, it wasn’t supposed to happen this way! Her parents would be stuck in Azkaban losing their minds and her siblings separated. She wouldn’t let it happen and she swung out her hand sending the woman coming towards her flying across the room and into the door with a hard bang. The other ministry members turned towards her pointing their wands and she pushed flipping over the table in front of their couch and ramming it into two of them knocking them over. 

“Morgan! Stop that this instant!” Her mother shouted but Morgan ignored her and sent a heavy book into the back of one of the remaining officers' head causing him to stumble forward when he went to try and cast something on her. She stood there breathing hard watching the officers to see what their next move was. Her brain was itching for her to do something to make sure that they never stood up again, break their legs, break their wands, and slit their throats. But she wasn’t in the war right now, and there was no coming back from killing them in front of everyone. The original wrinkled man stood up and rubbed the back of his head from where she had hit him with a book but he didn’t immediately point his wand at her or anyone else like she expected. Instead he put it back in his jacket pocket and put his hands up before coming down to her level.

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding. No one in this house is in trouble, we just need to take everyone to the ministry to do further questioning into the matter.” He spoke slowly with much less disdain than before. 

“You’re not separating us, we belong together! I’m the one who cast the spell. I should be the one in trouble, no one else.” She tried to be calm and rational but her mind wasn’t functioning in a rational way. All her instincts were saying attack and some of the knickknacks on the shelves were shaking with the effort she was putting in not throwing them at the officers.

“We won’t separate you, your other siblings will be brought to your father and the rest of you will be brought into another room so we can check everyone's memories of the event. We’re trying to make sure no one is targeting your family, you are not in trouble, okay?” He said and slowly she nodded and the trembling objects settled down. Her mother rushed over and picked her up and Morgan tensed not ready for the sudden touch but was able to relax after a moment. 

“I’m so sorry, she didn’t mean to, she’s just started coming into her magic and--” Her mother began to apologize holding Morgan so tight to her and pressing Morgan’s head into her shoulder as if her arms could shield her entire body. However seeing as her mom froze in the middle of a sentence the man must have done something.

“There’s no need to apologize, this is not the first time a child has panicked over their parents and attacked. Now we really should get going.” The man said. The other officers got up and put the table back in its spot and led them out.

One could not apparate into the ministry but they could appereate close, so that’s what the officers did. Having apparated many times before the feeling didn’t bother Morgan much anymore but her brothers looked ill. She hoped the rest of her siblings took the floo network. Her mother held her with both arms and with Bill and Charlie on either side of her, both sticking very close. The ministry was crowded and full of people as always and Morgan hated it. Hogwarts would be a struggle, but she’d have a few more years to prepare herself. They went through the ministry looking out of place, most of the people were in nice robes while they were just in their own average day clothes. They were led to a room that was dark with a desk and a large fancy bowl and a quill floating by with parchment. The door was closed behind them with two people guarding it. 

“Okay, I’m going to put my wand to each of your heads and then look into these memories in the pensive. It won’t hurt, you just need to relax.” The man told them and he started with Morgan. She didn’t really trust him to take only that memory, she hadn’t really studied how these spells worked so she worried he’d see more than what he needed, but she didn’t want to risk getting her family in more trouble so she just relaxed. Her mother was warm and smelled of home which helped. She heard the man put his head in rather than saw it since her mother was keeping her facing the back for whatever reason, probably easier carrying. It was silent in the room besides the sound of her mother’s hand rubbing her back. They didn’t even get time to put on shoes, it was just their bare feet on the ground. She knew her parents hadn’t participated in the first war but their family members had, maybe that would make them a target? Perhaps that was why the ministry was taking this so seriously? The war had only been over for two years if she remembered correctly, things were still tense in the world. There was a small intake of breath before the man started describing her dream in detail to the quill which recorded everything. It was weird to hear someone else describe it, he didn’t recognize adult Percy for who he was, but he did recognize the Death Eater. Morgan was pretty sure at this point her mother understood what her dreams were normally like pretty well and so did Bill, but she felt bad for Charlie, who she still felt was too young to hear that described. She could only see her brother's backs and she saw Bill’s fists clenched and shaking and she saw how Charlie was gripping onto their mother. Her mother for her part had gripped Morgan tighter and was rubbing her back more intensely. Her mother’s memory was taken next, then Charlie’s, then Bill’s. All three of theirs went mostly the same, they were doing their own thing be it homework, playing, or cleaning when suddenly there was a terrible shrieking going through the house and Percy was yelling, there was a thud and they all rushed into the room to see Morgan writhing in pain with Percy trying to calm her down before her father rushed him out of the way and held onto Morgan’s arms to keep her from hurting herself and trying to get her to wake up. She would suddenly go silent, turn and vomit and just lay there crying and shaking like a leaf unresponsive to her father until she suddenly was. 

“What does this mean?” Her mother asked after the man finished his last summary. Morgan heard him sigh and she imagined he was rubbing his forehead.

“It’s clear that the three of you did not do this, your memories line up with Mr. Weasley’s and none of you were even in the room when the curse seemed to be cast. The only ones in the room are too young to have cast the curse knowingly and willingly. However there is one part that I am more concerned with. Morgan, are you sure you’ve never met Mr. Carrow?” The man asked and her mother lessened her grip and moved her arms around so Morgan could face the man. She shook her head and the man frowned. 

“Why is that important?” Her mother asked, frowning.

“Because in her dream the man she thought was Mr. Carrow looks exactly like an older Mr. Carrow. The entire dream starts with everyone older, Morgan included. Who was the other person in the dream?” The man asked.

“Percy, one of my brothers.” She told the man. 

“How old was Percy?” The man asked.

“Twenty-nine.” She answered and he looked at her with crinkled eyes and furrowed brows that made his face look even more wrinkled. She tilted her head at him. She supposed one wouldn’t know that in most dreams, but sometimes when she dreamed she just had random information that she knew even if it didn’t fit with reality. 

“I’ll show you all the way to the rest of your family and we can discuss what to do next there.” The man said and then began leading them once again. They were taken to a bigger room and the rest of the Weasley’s were there and their dad came over and hugged the four of them as they came in. He looked stressed and tired and Morgan really wished that she had just suffered the pain in silence so none of this had ever happened. Her mother put her down and came over to check over the other children but Bill came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder and gave a smile that did not look happy in the slightest but she could tell he was trying. She smiled back. Their father approached the man with a grim frown and the man gave him a tired smile back. “We have found all of you innocent, and can see no guilty party. It really does seem that the child cast the curse on herself. Keep an eye on her Arthur, and if I were you I’d pay attention to her dreams. They’re very detailed.” The man said and Morgan could tell he was trying to communicate something to her father but she wasn’t sure what. Her father on the other hand also looked lost for a moment and turned to Morgan before looking back at the man, but he was already walking away. They went home through the floo network.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought below! Stay safe and have a wonderful day :3


	5. Chapter Five: Throat? Cut. Code? Broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are falling into a routine for Morgan and her family, it changes a little when Bill goes off to school. Than she has a nightmare that changes things for Morgan, and Percy breaks her code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, so in this chapter it says Bill is 13, but Morgan is only 6. Hogwarts starts at age 11. So in five years Morgan will start school. Which means Bill should be out of school. But I've already written the story so that Bill is in his seventh year at Hogwarts when she's in her first. So I need Bill to actually be 12. But It also says in this story that Charlie is starting Hogwarts next year, which means he's ten right now. So he's two years younger than Bill. But in the story I have him written as a fourth year! This is what I meant by saying I fucked up the ages! Not only are these not the canon age separations but they don't even make sense plot wise! So I went into this chapter and changed it to say Bill is 12. Hopefully that will help make things make more sense. I'll have to write it so that Charlie is a fifth year later and not a fourth year, but that means he'll only be in Morgan's first and second year which makes things different than I was planning but I think I can make it work.

Things settled into a sort of rhythm for a while. Morgan would wake up screaming in her parents bed and then they’d go check on her siblings. Or she would wake up with phantom pains and check up on her siblings on her own. On rare nights she’d wake up injured, once with her arm broken, once again having ‘blood traitor’ carved into her stomach, and three times with her eye having been slashed open. The injuries scared her parents half to death every time and had them rushing her to the hospital while her mom healed her the best she could. But life went on. She’d wake up early in the morning with her mother and help cook breakfast and then afterwards she’d work on school and then help her siblings with their schooling. After that she’d go study magic for a little while, practicing keeping control and taking notes on the books she borrowed. She even managed to snatch her mother’s healing book and had been practicing small healing magic on herself, she’d cut herself with something small and practiced mending the injury. She still wasn’t the greatest at it, but it was better than nothing. In the afternoon after lunch she would play with her siblings. She was getting better at it again, able to contribute more to the pretend and the like. Her siblings had a view of her as fragile, they were constantly checking to make sure she was okay and would panic if she fell or disappeared too long. It was annoying yet understandable. She thought it was amusing when Ron or Ginny would check on her and try taking care of her in their own ways, like with tea that didn’t exist or giving a magical blessing from a doll. Fred and George's way of helping her was including her in on pranks, which she rarely participated in but sometimes she’d give suggestions to help them out. Her and Percy hung out and read together, sometimes he’d read to her and sometimes they’d just read by each other. He had found her pages of notes written in code and he was determined to break it and she let him try not thinking much of it. Charlie liked showing her new animals he found around the house and tried to get her excited about Quidditch matches. She liked seeing the animals and trying to help sneak them in so the two of them could take care of them before their parents caught on and made them put them back outside. Charlie was a natural with animals, she had always known that but she hadn’t really gotten to participate in it before. Bill liked doing his homework with her around because she was good at pointing him in the right direction. He also liked starting games with her that somehow the whole family would join in on. It would just be the two of them playing a game, then Charlie would notice and want to join, then the twins then Ron, then Ginny, and then Percy would be peer pressured in and now all of them were running around the yard laughing and giggling like crazy. Bill was good at that. Bill also was the most interested besides her parents in trying to get her to talk about her nightmares more. He would tell her about some of his scarier dreams, at times he dreamed about the war as well. In return she’d tell him bits and pieces about hers. It was nice to talk about them, even though it made her worry that they would write her off as crazy for it. Bill didn’t act like she was crazy for them though, he just assured her that it was okay, that the dream was scary, but that it was just a dream and that it was over. She wished that it had all been just a dream and that she didn’t have the constant stress of messing things up again hanging over her head. 

One difference was that her parents had taken to sending her to bed without them. She knew that they were talking downstairs and she very much wanted to know what about but she didn’t really want to break their trust more than was necessary. She knew that they knew she was different. She just didn’t know what they thought about that information. It hadn’t been a gradual change in her personality either, it had been a one night thing. It really wasn’t the best job on her part but she thought she deserved some slack since she was doing something that had never been done before. She had spent around twelve years of her life in a war, and now she had to spend twelve more years of her life preventing said war. Also while going through puberty again. Which was annoying. Another difference was that her parents would also ask her about her nightmares and have her recount them. She knew that they wanted as many details as possible, she could tell by the way they were always asking for more, but she didn’t really know if giving those details was the safe way to go about it. The dreams at least weren’t exact copies of the actual event, they mixed in the problems she was dealing with now with the problems she had been dealing with then. She would focus on those aspects the most so her parents could get the details they wanted but not the details she was worried about. It seemed to appease both parties for now. 

The rhythm was slightly thrown off when Bill had to go back to school. They all accompanied him to platform nine and three quarters and waved him goodbye. They had also had to go shopping again with him and Morgan hadn’t been allowed to leave her mother’s side but she supposed she had deserved that. At neither event did she cause an incident which she was extremely grateful for. Part of her daily routine then became writing Bill letters. Their owl was not very good but he normally got them delivered at some point and that’s all that really mattered. She would just send each letter in one packed envelope and wait. Sometimes they would do family things for Bill, like each of them make a drawing for Bill to have. Morgan was in no way an artist and she was pretty confident her drawing looked like an actual six year old drew it. She had tried to draw them all together chasing each other outside. Fred had drawn him and George dumping mud on Percy (they had been grounded for a week for that one, Percy had been wearing some nice clothes and Morgan had tried to help her mum scrub them clean although her tiny arms were not much help), George had drawn him and Fred putting snails in Morgan’s bed (she had tried to keep the snails and take care of them like Charlie had shown her, her mother had not been pleased about that either), Percy redrew a scene in the book he was reading, Charlie drew him and Bill riding a dragon, Ron drew himself with a wand next to Bill, and Ginny drew what looked like Bill playing Quidditch but it was a two years old drawing, one could call it abstract. Bill however had seemed very pleased with all the art according to the letter he sent back. He would respond to each of her letters in one long letter and praised her for her writing skills, which he had commented on more than once that he really wanted to read her story now.

Bill wrote to them about Hogwarts in detail which all the siblings sat around and listened to when their mother read them out loud. He talked about the ghosts and the large amounts of food. The house rivalries and the difficulties of classes. He would go on at length about the Quidditch matches and it was like sitting in the arena with the amount of cheering and booing that went on in the house in the recitation of each match. He talked about his friends and how he couldn’t wait until the others were old enough to experience this too. Bill was good at mentioning at least one thing for each sibling that they would like, the library for Percy and Morgan, the mischievous spells for Fred and George, and the Quidditch for Charlie, Ron, and Ginny. Sometimes the others would send Bill more personal letters like Morgan, sometimes their mom made it part of school work to write Bill a letter. Morgan didn’t mind. She did miss helping Bill with school work though, and how he always managed to gather everyone up together. They stayed in little groups or broke off a bit after he was gone. Morgan still tried to spend time with everyone, but it wasn’t the same. But she got used to the new routine. 

It was about two months into the new school year when they got a letter from Bill that really wasn’t anything special, but it changed things for Morgan. Bill hadn’t sent the normal letter last week and that had had Morgan on edge already. It seemed to have put a little anxiety in everyone although it was such a small thing. Bill was twelve, he was allowed to forget to write a letter. Or maybe their crummy owl had actually managed to lose something for once and they just hadn’t received his letter. So when they had gotten this letter there was a visible relief around the house. When their mother read it out loud though that relief left Morgan. Bill hadn’t written because he had fallen off his broom and broken his arm. Madame Pomfrey had fixed him right up but the drama and excitement of it all had distracted him, since it was on the day he usually wrote his letters. The Quidditch match retelling had been a dramatic one that night and left most of the children rambunctious and excited, but Morgan mostly felt cold. Bill was away and he had gotten hurt, and she hadn’t known. She had done nothing. She couldn’t go and check on Bill to make sure he was alive and breathing. All she had was this parchment that was in his hand writing and sounded like him but any good forger could fake a letter. She didn’t eat much of her dinner that night, the food tasted like ash in her mouth. She knew that her feelings weren’t logical. That Bill was fine, that they had one of the best healers known at Hogwarts. That no one was trying to kill him at Hogwarts. At least not yet. But her mind still focused on that empty chair. How over the years how many chairs had become empty until she was the only one left sitting. She remembered having to identify his body. The teeth marks, the fact that she could see muscle and bone because he had been torn apart and into pieces. Her mother wailing at the funeral. How angry Percy had been until he broke down sobbing and rocking while Morgan held him trying to stay strong but unable to hold the tears back herself. They couldn’t even show his face at the funeral, his cheek had been torn into revealing the bone of his jaw. She was going to be sick. She got out of her chair and ran to the bathroom and vomited what little food she had eaten into the toilet. She was sweating and her mouth tasted like bile and she had thought she was over this. She leaned away from the toilet and took deep breaths trying to dispel the images away from her mind. Her mother and Charlie must have followed her because her mother was coming in cooing over her and checking her forehead while Charlie stood in the doorway fidgeting. Which was worse, Charlie’s body or Bill’s? While Bill had been in pieces and ripped to shreds Charlie’s had been made into someone almost unrecognizable. So thin that his broken ribs stood out, no fingers left on each hand. Cuts and burns all around marking his skin. Animals had begun to get what little meat they could get off his legs and feet. The fact that they didn’t get to have a proper funeral for him. That they knew his death was a slow and agonizing one, drawn out until the very last moment waiting for them to get to him in time, but they hadn’t. She lurched to the toilet and vomited again. She could deal with the dreams that just showed the images for a moment but having them stuck in her mind while she was awake experiencing the full scene wasn’t okay. She could almost smell the rot of dead bodies. No one ever really talked about the smell of dead bodies. There was the rotten flesh part that was hard to describe, but there was also the smell of rotten eggs and cabbage. Not to mention the smell of shit. Bill’s body hadn’t really smelled that bad since it had been cleaned at the hospital. But Charlie’s had the full effect. It had only taken three minutes of being in the same room for her to vomit. It took Percy fifteen. She sat there shaking against the toilet breathing and trying to ignore everything. She focused on the burning in her mouth. Something touched her back and she ripped her entire body away from it without thinking and found herself next to the bathtub facing the ground her mind racing. She felt scrambled, like her mind was flashing images of the past with the present making it hard to keep track of what was real. Technically it was all real, just one wasn’t happening currently. That thought was not helpful. 

“Morgan, what’s wrong?” That was her mother’s voice. It was probably her mother who was trying to touch her. It wasn’t fun to remember her mother, but it didn’t make her physically sick. Just sad. Watching her talk to people who weren’t there, crying about arguments that weren’t happening, and not really noticing whether Morgan was there at all. Perhaps what made Morgan feel the worst is that she had just left her mother in the care of other people with no way to contact her. She hadn’t wanted to put her mother in danger by visiting while she was on the run, and she was constantly moving so there was no place for her mother to address correspondence. She moved her body around and crawled to her mother who was kneeling on the ground. Morgan pressed herself into her mother’s body and felt her breathing, let her warmth sink into her skin. Her mom wrapped her arms around her and ran her hand over her hair and shushed her. Morgan hadn’t even noticed she was crying. She took deep breaths to calm herself and when her mom pulled away she had managed to stop the tears. Her mom gave her a sad smile and got up and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth and gave her a cup of water while flushing the toilet. Charlie was gone which Morgan was grateful for. Morgan swished the water around and spat it down the drain of the bathtub. She was tired. It was exhausting feeling panicky and scared. Or horribly distraught. She wanted to get at least one night of peaceful sleep, where she could wake up and feel rested. She wanted everyone in her sight so they couldn’t get hurt. What if the small changes she had made in the timeline resulted in a big change, a big change like Bill dying at school somehow? How could she sleep with that worry? “Morgan, are you feeling okay?” Her mother asked and Morgan shook her head even though she knew she wasn’t sick. She did not feel okay. It seemed like it was impossible for her to feel okay for any prolonged period of time. Her mother frowned a little and checked her forehead again and cast a spell on her. “You don’t seem ill…” Her mother said and Morgan raised her shaking arms at her mom in the universal signal to be picked up. She wanted to feel her presence, to know she was okay. Her mother looked at her with a sweet smile and came over and picked her up. It was a childish want and need, but she was in a child’s body so she could get away with it. Morgan kept her arms around her mother and she was taken back to the dining table. Most of her siblings had been dismissed although Charlie was still eating and their father was still sitting at the table chatting with him about some of the small fun things at his job. Her mother sat down and finished eating with Morgan in her lap. Charlie smiled at Morgan and Morgan tried to smile back but it must not have looked very good because his smile became strained. Before Charlie could try talking to her their dad started talking to him again about some mundane muggle object. It was nice to not have to talk. She didn’t want to have to think either but her brain was in the mood to torture her. She tried to focus on her mom’s heart beat. 

Her mother’s solution was to put her to bed early which was nice but also not nice. It was nice to be away from people in the dark, but it was not nice to not be able to feel someone with her. Despite her exhaustion she couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned but she still couldn’t get comfortable. Anxiety tugged at her stomach. Sometimes this would happen back when it was just her and Percy. They normally tried to sleep in shifts so one of them was always on watch but there were times when she couldn’t sleep without having him touching her, just enough so she could feel his breathing or hear his heartbeat. He was always patient with her although he’d roll his eyes and tease just a little. But there were some nights he needed the same thing. She got out of the bed and crept out of the room and to Percy’s. The others hadn’t gone to bed yet, Percy’s light was on. So she knocked on the door. Percy opened it looking confused and looked down at her a little surprised before his features turned to concern.

“Morgan, why are you out of bed?” He asked. She held out her arms and he blinked slightly confused before hugging her. She held onto him like her life depended on it and pressed her ear to his chest to listen. They stayed like that for a while before Percy pulled away. He let her keep a hold of his hand though. “Do you want me to read to you?” He asked and she nodded and he went and grabbed a chill children’s book and they laid on his bed and he read. She curled around him and he let her. It almost felt like back then but warmer. She was able to drift off to sleep.

She dreamed of running through the woods with Percy. They were being hunted down by two Death Eaters. She didn’t know their names and didn’t care. They were young, younger than her and Percy at least, probably around seventeen or eighteen. They were probably raised in this war, raised to be soldiers to fight in it. The two were inexperienced. They shot spells off left or right randomly setting trees on fire and knocking down branches. It gave away their location pretty well and let Morgan know that the Death Eaters didn’t have a clue where her and Percy were. She didn’t want to head back to where they had been staying and give the Death Eaters a chance to track them, they had to take them out. She looked to Percy to see if he had a plan and she saw determination on his face which was only barely illuminated by the fire. He had his wand close to his chest and he looked at her and jerked his head to the right and pointed his arm to the left. He wanted them to split up. She nodded and turned to the left and she heard his footsteps get quieter. She stayed close to the shadows and kept her ear open to the sounds of the yells of the Death Eaters. She waited until the sounds of the yells sounded to be in front of her, and then she trailed behind them and tracked them down. Once she was behind them and had them in her sight she cast a stunning spell and knocked them both over. She ducked behind a tree as she waited to see if Percy had followed up but she didn’t see him. A ball of flame flew past the tree she was hiding behind and set another one close to her on fire. She heard someone cry out and she turned to look to see that one of the Death Eaters was on the ground holding their leg. The other one was spinning around wildly looking around and yelling about them being cowards. Morgan waited until the dark wizard was facing her before slitting their throat with a quick flick of her wand. But instead of the Death Eater standing there it was Percy. He stared at her for a moment reaching his hand out before falling to his knees grasping at his neck. Morgan ran to him as he collapsed fully to the ground and turned him over trying to cast the healing spells she knew but they weren’t working. She even tried the mending spell despite knowing that it would leave a terrible scar but it still didn’t work. Nothing was happening and Percy was spasming and choking. She was sobbing and putting pressure on his neck trying to reassure him that she could help him, that she would fix this, that she hadn’t meant to. There was a flash of light and suddenly she was thrown away from Percy and into a wall (hadn’t they been outside?) and held there in the air. Lucius Malfoy stood there pointing his wand at her and keeping her pressed against her will. He had a grim frown and looked at her as if she was a fly on his dinner. Her tongue was stuck to the top of her mouth and she couldn’t move it despite her best effort. Malfoy came closer to her and her head was forced down to look into his eyes. 

“Worthless. You can’t fix this, you can’t fix anything. You killed your only chance at survival. It should have been you.” The man told her before flicking his wand and her throat was slashed.

She awoke to a choking sensation and her mouth full of something metallic. There was screaming and for once it wasn’t her, she knew because she was choking. She grabbed at her neck and sure enough it was bleeding and stung terribly to touch. The screaming faded although it didn’t stop and there were thuds all throughout the house. There was a slam and then there was Charlie’s face in hers pale and full of horror and there were more hands on her neck and Charlie was shouting. She turned her head to the side which was excruciating and spit out some of the blood. 

“Morgan, you’re gonna be okay, you’re going to be fine, mum and dad are gonna make you better. Just stay awake, keep breathing okay?” Charlie was saying and she wanted to give him a sign that she was listening but she wasn’t willing to move her head any more and talking was out of the question. She spat out some more blood. She heard her mother’s voice before she saw her, apparently Charlie was trying to keep the rest of the children out of the room while Percy went to get their parents she assumed based on the commotion she was hearing. Then her mother was leaning over her and there was a soothing warm over her throat but it didn’t stop the choking sensation she was having. Her mother looked stressed, her brows furrowed and she was sweating. 

“Arthur, there's internal damage we need the hospital.” Her mother said and her father came and picked Morgan up bridal style and they were rushing her to the hospital. The rest of the children came too. It was dark outside. She must have woken them all up in the middle of the night again. But this was different to her, all the injuries she had sustained before came from injuries she had gotten before. But she had never gotten her throat slashed, that had been Percy. Why was her own magic attacking her? They made it to the hospital and went to the emergency room and the doctors took her in once again and her throat was surrounded in magic. It made it hard to breathe but it wasn’t like she was choking anymore, but more like her throat was closing. After that they had her drink some kind of potion that tasted like mud and overcooked peas. It left a coating over her mouth that made it feel heavy and hard to open. There was blood all over her clothes, Charlie’s sleeves and hands, and Percy’s clothes. Percy looked the worse, pale and shaky and he held onto Charlie so tightly. Morgan felt her stomach twist and she looked away. The doctor was explaining to her parents the extent of the damage and the fact that it had been the severing spell that had done it, luckily it had been a charm and not a curse, because if it was a curse there would be scars. Apparently she had severed some of her own vocal cords so her voice would be rough the next few days and her throat would be sore. 

“What can we do about this? This can’t keep happening!” Her mother exclaimed and the doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Morgan wondered what the expenses of all these hospital trips were doing to her parents. She didn’t want to know, because she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. 

“We can give her the dreamless sleep potion and see if that helps, since all of these incidents happen in her sleep.” The doctor suggested and Morgan cringed. That was an advanced potion, it would be expensive to have to take every night. Her parents shouldn’t have to pay for that for her. She shook her head but she was ignored as her mom and dad nodded enthusiastically. Morgan sighed, at least it would let her parents get a full night's rest for a while, and if it became too much of an expense she was sure her parents would be reasonable and stop buying it. Ginny was mostly asleep by the time the appointment was over and Ron was barely able to keep his eyes open so they were carried back to the car. Her parents fussed over her to make sure she felt alright and that she was sure she could walk. She could, it just made her a little dizzy. They had given her a gross looking substance that they had claimed was candy but no one in their right mind would ever eat it willingly that was supposed to help with the blood she had lost. Percy volunteered to help keep her steady and gripped her hand like a life line. She squeezed back to help reassure him. They sat next to each other in the car and so close that their legs were almost on top of each other. She must have scared Percy pretty badly. She put her head on his shoulder and he tensed and shook her shoulder.

“You can’t sleep, not until you take the medicine.” He told her with a panic stricken voice and she lifted her head up and nodded. She hadn’t been planning on falling asleep, she had just thought he’d like the extra contact. 

“That’s right, keep your eyes open Morgan.” Their mother called from the passenger's seat. Morgan nodded again though her mother couldn’t see and instead leaned back against the car seat. She wondered why the doctors weren’t more interested in investigating her magical outbursts. Was there a way to suppress her magic? She didn’t really want that though, she wanted control. She was getting better with her practice slowly but surely. Perhaps the dreamless sleep potion was the best option. 

They arrived home and their parents put everyone to bed with Morgan going last. Her parents decided that for the first night they would still have her sleep in their bed, but if everything went well she could go back to her own room. The potion was sweet, too sweet in Morgan’s opinion. Her parents had measured out a little bit of it and gave it to her to drink while she laid in bed. It didn’t take long to take effect and within minutes she was asleep.

When she woke up she felt more rested than she had in ages. She was alone in the bed and got up to do her normal routine of checking on her siblings only to see that it was light out and most of them were out of their rooms. She went downstairs to see the twins chasing Ron and Ginny around the table where Percy was talking to Charlie about the better Quidditch team. There were no scraps on the table but the smell of food was still strong so she hadn’t missed breakfast. She went to the kitchen where her mom and dad were cooking. Her father noticed her first and gave her a warm smile and made some space for her to get on the stool to help with the preparations. It was all mostly done but they still gave her some small tasks to do like sprinkle salt or pepper onto a dish. They asked her how she was feeling and she told them she was fine. They asked if her medicine had worked and she told them it did. They acted all happy for her and how glad they were and they took the food out to the table. Eating didn’t feel that great on her throat so she ended up not eating that much. Her hand kept coming to her throat to rub it which didn’t seem to help but it felt like it should. The skin there itched. Her parents made sure she drank a lot emphasizing its importance in making her feel better. She ended breakfast with a plate half full of food and haven drank two cups of water and she was heading upstairs with a third. Her school work would start soon and she really wasn’t in the mood to be surrounded by family anymore. On one hand she was glad everything was mostly normal. On the other hand last night had been different in a bad way and she wanted to work out why. She felt off, it felt like everyone should feel off but to them it was no different than the other times she had gotten hurt. She looked over the healing book she had taken from her mom until she was called downstairs to get to work. Once again their mother had decided that today was one of the days that one of their assignments was to write Bill a letter. Morgan began.

_ Dear Bill, _

_ Things are slightly different than the last time I wrote. My nightmares are different and are affecting me in ways I don’t expect. I remember that you told me that they’re just dreams and when I wake up they’re over, but it doesn’t seem to be that way. Last night I had a dream that was different than most of the others I’ve had. Percy died, but instead of a Death Eater killing him I did. And then a Death Eater tried to kill me the same way I had killed Percy. He told me that it should have been me, and I know he meant that I was the one that was supposed to die.  _

_ Sometimes when I’m awake and I look at everyone all I can see is their bodies. Sometimes I can even smell them. When I look at your empty chair at the table I worry that you’re gone forever. The only proof that you’re alive is the letters that you send, but someone could be faking those. I worry about your safety at Hogwarts. You’ve already gotten hurt once, and while Madame Pomfrey is a very good healer she can’t heal everything. What if a bludger crashes into your head and a fragment of your skull punctures your brain? Depending on the part you could bleed out easily, or the clotting would kill you almost instantly. What if a spell goes wrong? Spells can go wrong easily especially in the early years of schooling. There could be an explosion that leads to you being crushed or torn apart. I’m terrified that one day the school will send us a letter instead of you regretting to inform us that you have passed away. Charlie will be off to school next year, and in just a few more years Percy too. What about when I go to school? Who will watch the twins, Ron, and Ginny? Mom is okay at healing but she can’t do serious wounds. I don’t like us being separated. It’s easier when we’re all together.  _

_ When I have nightmares at night, whether I wake up our parents or not, I go through the house to each room to make sure everyone is still breathing. If I can’t tell that they’re breathing I check for their heartbeat. I can’t do that with you anymore. When I go to your room it’s dark and empty. There’s a thin layer of dust coating the objects. I don’t like it.  _

_ I hope you are having a good time at Hogwarts. I’m very glad that you were able to win your Quidditch match despite your broken arm. The others love your retellings, it’s one of the most excitable nights in the house. I beg of you to be careful Bill. _

_ Love,  _

_ Morgan Weasley _

She gave the letter to her mother after she finished and went to start working on her arithmetic when her mother came over and gave her a hug. Morgan accepted the hug and her mother told her that if she ever wanted to talk that she would listen and Morgan nodded and got back to working on math. She didn’t really want to talk about it. She already was starting to feel regret for the letter. Bill shouldn’t have to deal with her problems, he had enough of them already. She finished her math quickly and went back to her room. She poured over the healing book trying to find any examples of magic acting up like hers but she didn’t find any. She wasn’t in the mood to practice her healing magic today, she was already uncomfortable enough. So she worked on transfiguration and conjuring. It took an awful amount of concentration and many mistrials but she was able to conjure a standard sized piece of parchment. She practiced it over and over again until her head was throbbing and her body was shaking from the effort. But she had twelve new blank sheets of paper to show for it. She gathered them up and put them on her desk. She supposed she should go play with the others but she really wasn’t in the mood for games. She wanted answers. She wanted to make progress on stopping Voldemort. So she set herself to work on practicing charms despite her exhaustion. 

Charms were probably Morgan’s favorite type of spell to cast, because it allowed freedom of expression with it. One didn’t need to be terribly precise to have an effect, although if one wanted a very specific effect then one needed to be precise. But each charm had its own flare to it and the way one motioned or spoke the word had an interesting affect. She was currently enlarging a plastic tea cup over and over again in different sizes. There was a knock on her door and she put the tea cup back to normal and back in its chest and got up to open the door. Percy stood there fiddling with his fingers and looking at the floor.

“I was wondering if I could work on your code again?” He asked and she nodded and let him into her room. She grabbed one of the books on charms she had taken from Bill’s room and began reading over it and occasionally writing down notes on parts she felt were useful. “Fred and George said they wanted to play tag later. Do you want to join them?” Percy asked and while the honest answer was no, she didn’t want to disappoint either, so she nodded. It was silent again for a while besides the scribble of pencil on paper. “When you were asleep, you kept saying my name. You were crying, and I couldn’t wake you up. You said it should have been you. What were you talking about?” Percy asked, his voice quiet.

“My dreams are scary Percy, I don’t want to upset you.” Her voice was scratchy and it didn’t feel good to talk. 

“Did you mean that it was me who was supposed to go back in time?” Percy asked and Morgan stared at him unblinking for a moment. Percy looked down and then back to the pile of papers on the desk. “I haven’t gotten through all of it yet, but so far the story seems to be about you from the future going back in time. And you mentioned once that I was the one who was supposed to go back.” Percy went on and Morgan swallowed.

“Yes, that’s what the story is about.” She told him slowly. She had never expected him to break the code, let alone this fast. Sure he had been working on it for over a month but he was only seven! That code was meant to be able to stop adults from understanding the text! She wasn’t sure how to exactly play this off. 

“So your dream was about your story?” He asked.

“Kind of. They weren’t the same.” She told him and he nodded. 

“Maybe you’re having nightmares since you wrote scary things?” He suggested.

“I wrote the story because of the nightmares.” She said, trying to keep that narrative the same throughout the whole family. She did not want to get caught in a tangle of lies. Percy looked back down at the papers. 

“Have you ever heard of seers?” Percy asked and she nodded. “Do you think you are one?” He asked. She shook her head.

“They’re just bad dreams. I wouldn’t let that happen.” She told him. He didn’t seem convinced. He went back to translating the story and she went back to reading. Hopefully he’d get disinterested and move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought below, I'd love to hear it! Stay safe and have a great day!


	6. Chapter Six: It’s Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Christmas and that means presents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Christmas, a lot. So Christmas is going to be a big event in this story many times as we go through the years. Easter will also be an event but I don't think wizards have an Easter Bunny which makes Easter less fun.
> 
> TW Religious talk after this point
> 
> I also don't think the Weasley's are Catholic which also makes Easter a bit less fun to me. One of the fun things about Easter was I could finally be done with lent, and I gave up pop almost every year so I would just be chugging sprite every Easter. My mom would either give up cookies or crackers so when Easter came around there were either a lot of cookies or crackers. Plus our tradition was whenever Easter landed on Sunday was to skip church because I'm claustrophobic and all the people who never come to church on Sunday show up on Easter. I didn't do lent this year for the first time that I can remember. And I haven't gone to church in almost a year. It's weird. If you're suddenly turned off by hearing that I'm Catholic I would like to reassure you that I'm a very bad catholic. I'm an agender, asexual demiromantic that's dating a girl that dyes my hair. I have a /very/ complicated relationship with my religion. But Morgan doesn't because religion isn't part of this story! I would also like to point out I'm American and I really didn't do any research on the UK for this story. So I don't know how holiday's work over there or what ones people celebrate or don't. I just know in Harry Potter students get Christmas and Easter off. Maybe in the future I'll see if wizards celebrate Valentines day. That'd be fun. Today is Saint Patrick's day, I wore green in case anyone tries to pinch me but I don't know what else people do this day. British people probably don't celebrate Thanksgiving or the Fourth of July since those a pretty American. What about Memorial day? Or would wizards have their own memorial day? Do I need to look up British holidays or wizard holidays? I don't even know where the Weasley's live, I assumed England. But I remember people talking about Scotland for Hogwarts. Is Hogwarts in Scotland? How far away is Scotland from England? I really need to do some research. Well, not really. I have 17 chapters typed and none of this came up in those. You wanna know what did come up? Birthdays. You wanna know what I never decided? When anyone's birthday was. I was just like after Christmas woop dee do. Being an author is hard. Can you tell I'm anxious by how much I've typed? Don't worry I'm not anxious about this, just some real life stuff, but I'll figure it out. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Time moved on slowly. Bill responded to her letter with worry and told her it’d get better. She moved on to mostly writing about the mundane to him. It was nice to have a diary of sorts to keep track of the day's events. The dreamless sleep potion worked and she was able to sleep in her own room again. The twins were their usual selves and were pranking Ron and Percy mercilessly. Although they let off on Percy the first few days after the whole throat slashing incident, but once they had determined he was well enough they were on him full force. The twins also were starting to display uses of magic, changing the color of objects or getting small animals to do their bidding, like getting the chickens to chase Percy out of the coop. At times they would come to Morgan for advice about spells, since she was the main resident in the house studying magic now, Charlie mostly studied it for the animals at the moment. Eventually Morgan began almost tutoring them in simple wandless magic. It was a hard concept to explain to two five year olds but she was managing. In return they were making everyone’s lives a living hell. They would enlarge objects at random, sometimes a piece of food at the table, other times a toy that one of the others were playing with. Their mother was growing increasingly frustrated with them but the twins were having a ball. Morgan felt better about them using magic, sure they used it for fun but it also felt nice knowing that they had a way to protect themselves now. Charlie had been using the chaos of the twins to hide the fact that he had found a baby niffler and was currently trying to raise it in his room. Charlie had also found a new obsession besides Quidditch: dragons. He would go on and on to anyone that listened about dragons, the different breeds and such. Morgan found it comforting to hear him going on again about his favorite subject. Percy was still spending a lot of time reading, although the twins' use of magic all the time combined with the fact that Morgan was pretty sure that Percy knew it was her teaching them the magic had him spending a lot of time watching, trying to catch them all in the act so he could tell. Percy had more than once given her the same lecture that mother had given them about following the law. However given the amount of pranks that were getting pulled on him lately he had had a couple of magical outbursts of his own. Percy was very much under the impression that underage magic was dangerous and that his own misuses were proof of that. Morgan tried to convince him that if he just practiced he’d gain control but Percy was having none of it. From Bill’s letters, even though his words were disapproving, the fact that he kept giving the twins new ideas (he would write that they should never ever try and change the color of Percy’s hair, that would be dreadful) gave Morgan the impression that he thought it was fun. Their mom was not on the same page and was handing out groundings like candy. The poor woman was on edge. It didn’t help that as time went on Christmas was coming which meant she was very busy. Morgan wanted to do something for each of her siblings but she wasn’t sure what to do. She was compiling a list of charms for the twins with instructions on how to do them that could only be activated by a magical word that she’d give them later for their present, and she wanted to do another drawing for Bill, but the rest she was struggling with. A book was an obvious choice for Percy, but her mother wasn’t going to have a six year old go out and buy presents for their siblings. She could do a drawing for him as well but she didn’t think he’d care much about it. Perhaps a happy story written in code? She could write about them saving the day, with Percy as the hero, she thought he’d like that. She knew she wanted to do something dragon oriented for Charlie. She could draw him with some dragons, but she was a terrible artist and he’d be able to pick out all the parts she got wrong. Perhaps if she spent enough time on it she could conjure a small carving of a dragon? She’d have to give most of these presents in secret so her parents wouldn’t get suspicious. Ron was still so little, she didn’t know what he liked besides Quidditch really, and the same went for Ginny. Maybe she could just enchant some of their toys to fly? That seemed like an okay option. For her dad she was thinking of drawing him a scene from that muggle book she had read back a while ago to show interest in his job. For her mother she thought she’d make breakfast in bed for her.

With Christmas coming that meant Bill was coming back and he was welcomed back with the whole family greeting him and pouncing on him for hugs and hounding him for information. Bill had grown a little taller at his time at Hogwarts and was letting his hair grow out. Their mother wanted to give him a haircut but Bill didn’t seem thrilled by the idea. Most of the children wanted to know about the last Quidditch match before the holidays had started and they gathered around on the living room floor as Bill recounted the match with dramatic arm gestures and raising and lowering his voice. He had a captive and responsive audience full of booing and gasps at all the right moments. Morgan just watched in the back with a smile. The house was already decorated for Christmas, all the children had helped at least a little except Bill. Snape had been his only teacher to assign homework over the holidays and that sounded like Snape. She wouldn’t be surprised if he only gave the work to the Gryffindor's, the biased bastard. Fred and George worked together to recount some of their best pranks since Bill had been gone which gathered much protest from Percy and Ron about their actual greatness. Charlie had somehow gathered Ginny’s attention and was telling the two year old about the thickness of a Hungarian Horntail’s hide. The two year old seemed more entertained by Charlie’s expressions than his words. Someone in the chaotic mess of reunited siblings started causing one of the ornaments on the tree to float over behind Percy’s shoulder. Percy turned his head and the ornament whipped to the other side, Percy looked to that side but the ornament reversed and went back to the original side. Back and forth the two went until Percy managed to smack the ornament down to the ground. Luckily it was just a plastic ball. The twins roared in laughter and Percy was red in the face yelling at them. Morgan carefully floated the object back to where it belonged on the tree. Bill got between the three arguing children and told the twins that they weren’t being very nice and that Father Christmas only came to nice children. Morgan had forgotten Father Christmas was a thing. The twins quickly backtracked on their previous behavior and apologized to Percy who took it with some bitterness. Then the discussion of presents came up, the twins going on about what they wanted (a broom that could really fly, their wands, more toys) then Ron went on what he wanted (more of the same minus his wand and more Quidditch merchandise). Charlie wanted new books on dragons and a pet of some kind to take care of. Ginny wanted a broom and brooms for her dolls so they could fly with her. Percy wanted, as expected, more books but also talked about wanting some Quidditch merchandise. Morgan wasn’t really sure what she wanted that her parents were actually willing to get her. She wanted books on magic, dark magic specifically but that would never happen. And her parents weren’t keen on her using magic at her age so why would they buy her books on it? Whenever they asked she’d just shrug. In the end it didn’t really matter much what they bought her, they were spending enough money on her anyway with all the dreamless sleep. They didn’t need to buy her more on top of that. 

The first dinner Bill was back was full of loud conversations and large portions to eat. The house was rowdy and it felt right to Morgan. She didn’t participate much in the conversation, she never had been that much of a talker, but she did enjoy every minute of it. Since she had started sleeping in her own room again and her parents didn’t watch her take the dreamless sleep she found herself able to stay up late again to work on her own projects. She spent a lot of time trying to get everyone's presents done. She didn’t mind giving up on sleep to make it work, and with the dreamless sleep she was still getting better rest than she had before. She sat in the dim light of a candle writing the story for Percy when her door creaked open. It was very late at night, or early in the morning, however one wanted to put it so she put down her pencil and turned to look. Normally when this happened it was one of the twins coming to pull a prank but instead this time it was Bill. He gave her a soft smile and came fully into her room and shut the door behind him. She tilted her head at him.

“Caught the twins trying to dye my hair in my sleep and couldn’t go back to bed afterwards so I decided to take a walk and saw that there was light coming from your room. Whatcha working on?” He asked coming over. 

“I’m writing a story for Percy for Christmas.” She told him and pushed over the paper so he could see. Bill squinted at the coded words.

“He can read that?” Bill asked and she nodded. “Does that mean he read your other story?” She nodded again. Bill nodded to himself for a moment before putting a hand on her shoulder. “Well I think it’s nice you're doing something for Percy, but you need your sleep. Off to bed with you.” He told her.

“I’m not tired, I’ll go to bed when I finish.” She told him and he shook his head.

“Father Christmas won’t bring you any presents if you aren’t good, and it’s pretty naughty to stay up so late.” Bill told her.

“I don’t need any presents.” She responded but she put her pencil down anyway knowing she was fighting a losing battle. 

“Presents aren’t about what you need, they’re about what you want. What do you want more than anything else?” Bill asked.

“For my family to be safe.” She told him and he deflated slightly but his smile was still genuine. 

“I’m sure you’ll get your wish.” He told her and led her to her bed and tucked her in. She grabbed her medicine off of her nightstand and Bill put out her candle and left her to sleep. She didn’t dream. 

In the morning Percy had electric blue hair and was very cross while the twins giggled away. Morgan put Percy’s hair back to normal when their parents weren’t looking and the twins groaned at her and told her she was being boring.

“Boring Morgan, Boregan!” Fred announced and the two latched onto the name and started calling her it wherever they went. She rolled her eyes at them but couldn’t help but remember what happened last time in her old life. The twins had come up with the same nickname for her, although for a much different reason. Morgan had tried to copy Percy in every way when she was younger and that meant reading books instead of playing, and the twins had started chanting that at her while calling Percy Poncy Perce. It had stung a bit but she had been able to deal with it, it was just the twins being the twins after all. But then when she had started going to Hogwarts the other students started picking on her, then straight out bullying her. When the twins came to school still chanting that nickname the other students had picked up on it and called her it too. One of her classmates had gone so far as to have burned it into her with a curse leaving a permanent scar. She had learned it was permanent the hard way, she had, in a panic, tried cutting the scar off and burning a new scar over it to no avail. All it resulted in was a very mutilated arm that said Boregan in all caps. Her goal had been for the twins not to see it but she had failed epically at that because her last ditch effort to get rid of the scar was to put her arm into a pot of boiling water while she helped her mother cook. In her defense she hadn’t slept in days and was not thinking straight. Her mother had been horrified and screeched when she caught Morgan which drew the attention of the entire Burrow and everyone saw. After that the twins never called her Boregan again and instead formed a sort of Morgan protection squad at school and would prank anyone who was mean to her. Back then her life was pretty simple. Her biggest worry was a measly little scar and some teasing. Childhood, a strange mix of misery and fondness. She wondered if the nickname would stick around this time. She had no doubt in her mind that she was going to be bullied at Hogwarts again. She was still a Weasley and they were still poor and against blood purity. She was still a bookworm who spent all her time studying. Now there was the addition of her also being, for lack of a better term, kind of a freak. It was one thing to be smart for your age, that was Percy, it was another to be an adult stuck in a tiny body, she had a completely different view of the world than any child. She also remembered things that hadn’t happened. She was also going to be taking radical actions at the school, like trying to kill a giant very deadly snake. Or trying to prove a convicted murderer innocent. Any child doing that with no prompting would probably be seen as a bit of a freak. There was also one other problem that she had a feeling would become a more prominent issue at Hogwarts. Morgan was a huge lesbian. She had figured that out her seventh year at Hogwarts although she never acted on it. There really hadn’t been time in her world for romance when she was trying to fight a war. The only people she had come out to were Percy and George, and they both took it pretty well. But who really cared who you loved when you were fighting just to stay alive everyday? On one hand the idea of dating anyone in the school seemed weird, they were all children and she was not really one, but if everything went correctly in this timeline that would be a constant problem her entire life, she was almost twenty years older in mind than body, dating would always be weird now. And because she would have the body she would have the hormones and the rushing feelings come all over again, except this time she would be able to recognize what they were. Hopefully. That meant she would have periods again. She groaned to herself without thinking but luckily everyone else was too distracted by something else to notice her. She shook her head, there was no need to get lost in the past or worry about the future, she was wanted in the present. 

They ate breakfast and Morgan helped her parents clean up before going back to her room to work on everyone’s presents. So far she had the twins and Bill’s and her dad’s done. Ginny, Ron, and her mum’s couldn’t be done until Christmas day, Percy’s was half way done and she was struggling to get Charlie’s conjured correctly. She was writing Percy’s story when Ron burst into her room and grabbed onto her sleeve pulling her talking so fast she couldn’t understand. She got out of her chair and put him behind her when the twins ran into her room with evil little grins.

“Ron you're supposed to be playing with us, come on!” George said and she felt more than saw Ron shake his head. 

“No! I don’t like spiders, go away!” Ron said and she realized he was crying. She stroked his head and glared at the twins.

“Stop being mean. You know he’s afraid of spiders.” She told them and they rolled their eyes in unison. 

“He’s just being a baby.” Fred said.

“It can’t even bite him!” George added.

“There’s nothing wrong with being afraid of things, even if to us it seems unreasonable. Play a nice game or don’t play with him at all.” She said.

“Boregan strikes again!” Fred announced and George snickered.

“I guess since I’m so boring I won’t give you a secret present on Christmas.” She told them with a smile. Their eyes darted to her and narrowed.

“What could you give us on Christmas? You don’t have any money.” Fred said. 

“That’s true, but I do know many spells, and I’m the only one willing to try and teach you them before you turn eleven. I may even have a whole list around here somewhere of instructions, but I’m boring so I guess I’d never do that, would I?” She lamented and Fred and George were practically bouncing on their toes.

“Where is it?” George asked.

“We’ll be good!” Fred announced. 

“You’ll get it on Christmas if you can stop being mean to your brothers.” She told them and they both nodded and rushed off. She turned back to Ron who was gripping her sleeve less tightly than before. He looked at her with big brown eyes.

“You can teach magic?” He asked. She nodded. “Show me!” He told her and she shrugged and closed her door with a quick spell and floated over a tea cup to set between her and Ron. She tried to explain to him in simple terms to concentrate and draw up the energy inside him and channel it but really he was only three so she didn’t expect much to happen. Ron hadn’t been the most powerful wizard of the family especially when he was younger, although that was partially due to having a hand me down wand. If she could somehow make some money at Hogwarts she should save up so they could afford to get him his own wand. When he had gotten his own wand and had been put to the test, he showed great and amazing skill, he was a fierce opponent for the Death Eaters. Probably why his death had been done so quickly. Ron struggled with the cup for a while before getting frustrated and complaining that he wanted to do something else, so she gave him some dolls and followed along in his pretend game. He liked winning and being the hero of his games, always doing fantastic feats that showed he was better than anyone else. She was pretty sure if she was actually a six year old she’d be very annoyed by this, but she didn’t particularly care now. It was just nice to see him happy. They went down for lunch together and Ron talked about the game they had played which the twins teased him for. Morgan ate slowly since she knew if she ate too fast she’d get nauseous. After lunch she went back to her room to work and she managed to finish Percy’s story. She played games with the twins outside and managed to get Ginny to play too and went inside later to read with Percy. Percy no longer would read to her on his bed but he’d read to her on the living room couch and shook her if she ever looked like she was going to fall asleep. Today she suggested they read in Charlie’s room because she wanted to pet the niffler he had hidden in there. The baby had been stealing coins again as nifflers did and a bit of her mother’s jewelry as well. Morgan took those back from the niffler and had it settled in her lap to pet while Percy read. It had taken some convincing from both Charlie and Morgan to get Percy not to tell their mother about the niffler when he had first discovered Charlie was hiding it, but looking at it’s tiny form and knowing the fact that it had been abandoned by its mother helped convince him to keep the information to himself. Morgan vaguely remembered this happening before, she hadn’t known about the niffler until her mother had discovered it in her jewelry box and they took it to an animal shelter much to Charlie’s protests. That would probably happen again, and it was probably for the best, but Morgan would still be sad to see the little guy go. Charlie was still debating between names for the niffler, it was either going to be Aria or Nilly. Morgan liked Nilly. 

After having read for about half an hour Bill and Charlie came into Charlie’s room in a heated discussion about something but they stopped when they saw Morgan and Percy. The niffler jumped out of Morgan’s lap and scurried out the room but Charlie didn’t seem to mind. Nifflers were good at hiding, it would be doubtful if their mother caught the thing now on accident. Although with all the ornaments out some of them were surely going to go missing. Percy had stopped reading when the other two boys came in talking and now they were all just staring at each other.

“What are you two doing in my room?” Charlie asked, more confused than angry.

“I wanted to pet Nilly.” Morgan answered and Percy nodded. Bill had a fake smile plastered onto his face and he looked down to Morgan.

“Would you mind playing in your room for a bit? Charlie and I wanted to discuss something with Percy.” Bill said and Morgan looked to Percy who also looked lost. She trusted her brothers though, it wasn’t like they were going to hurt Percy so she shrugged and left going around the house to put back the stolen objects she had taken from the niffler. Then she went back to her room to find that the twins had ransacked it looking for their present, at least, that was the most likely reason for her room to be completely torn apart. She closed the door and used magic to help clean everything up and put it back in its place. The twins present hadn’t been found and neither had anyone else’s so that was fine. She went to work trying to conjure Charlie’s present. This precise kind of magic was the best kind to have a wand for, but she was determined to get it right. Even if it meant conjuring failed copies and vanishing them all night. She worked until dinner unsuccessfully and then ate dinner with her family. Bill and Charlie were a little more tense than normal but other than that it was normal. She went back to her room and spent the night trying to make the statue. 

The days up until Christmas went the same for her, stay up all night trying to make Charlie’s present, eat breakfast, play with some of her siblings for a while, eat lunch, play some more than go to her room and work on the present, eat dinner, than work on the present some more. It was the night of Christmas Eve that she finally got the conjuration good enough. It was also the night she had planned on doing the most anyway so she planned on skipping sleeping in the first place. One more night without sleep wouldn’t do that much harm. She went to Charlie’s room first and placed the wooden statue on his desk. Then she went to the twins room and placed the instructions on their night stand. She went to Percy’s room to drop off the story. In Ron and Ginny’s room she enchanted some of their toys to fly around so when they woke up in the morning they’d see. She put the drawing for her dad on his nightstand. When she went to Bill’s room to give him his drawing she noticed the notes she had made when she first came to this time on his desk. She took them back a little confused on when he had taken them in the first place and put them back in her room. Then she went downstairs and started on making breakfast. It was sorta nice not to have her mom around when making breakfast so she could use as much magic as she wanted. The kitchen was full of motion as she tried to get everything prepared before her mother woke up. The sun was starting to come up and her eyes ached but it would be worth it to see everyone's happy faces. She finished up the eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns and carried them to her parents room. She used magic to open the door because she didn’t want to risk dropping the plate and got onto her parents bed and made her way over to her mother.

“Good morning, merry Christmas!” She announced and both of her parents shook their heads and slowly opened their eyes.

“Morgan darling it’s too early for Christmas, go back to bed.” Her father mumbled closing his eyes again, her mother’s eyes however had locked onto the tray of food Morgan was carrying.

“I made you breakfast in bed.” Morgan told her and her mother sat up with a smile and took the tray from her. Morgan was grateful for that because her tiny arms had been getting tired. 

“Oh sweetie you shouldn’t have. Did you have Bill help you with this?” She asked. Morgan wasn’t sure if a lie would be better or worse here. On one hand it was less suspicious if Bill helped, on the other hand, Bill would be very confused and wouldn’t help with the lie. Best to go with the truth then.

“Nope, I did it all by myself.” She responded. Her mother looked suspicious but dug in anyway and complimented her for her cooking. Morgan was happy she was happy and left her mom to enjoy her breakfast while she cleaned up the kitchen. Her mother came down later and they worked together to make breakfast for everyone else. Her father came down later and asked her if she made the drawing and what it was and she explained to him about the muggle book she had read. He seemed intrigued which was exactly what she had wanted. Later in the morning there were happy squeals as Ginny ran down the stairs followed by some of her floating toys. They zoomed around her and dropped little sparkles as they went making the little girl laugh. Their parents blamed Fred and George and Morgan did not correct them. Ron was running around in his room having his toys follow his commands and Fred and George were enlarging each other's ears and magically changing the pitch of their voices. Morgan had been given the task of letting everyone know about breakfast which was the perfect opportunity to check on each of them. Percy had noticed the papers she had left for him but had been confused so she told him it was a personalized story for him. He seemed intrigued by the process. Charlie was in Bill’s room showing off the statue that he had found in his room and Bill was smiling and nodding along. When Morgan told them about breakfast Charlie rushed downstairs to thank their parents for the gift and Bill thanked Morgan for her drawing.

Breakfast was full of commotion. Their mother was very busy scolding the twins, both for their misshapen body parts and the flying toys. The twins were insisting in voices much too deep for five year olds that they had done no such thing. Ron and Ginny had brought their toys to the table and the dolls were zooming around the food. Their father was looking at Charlie’s carving absolutely flabbergasted on where it came from. Percy was looking at her suspiciously along with Bill but neither of them ratted her out to their parents. They each received their sweaters from their mother to wear and began opening presents. It was mostly toys for the children, Percy received a couple of new books that already looked worn. Bill received new robes. Charlie got a book on dragons. Morgan received a journal so she could have something besides loose paper to write in, which was the perfect gift now that she thought about it. They spent the day playing games as a family running around the house and getting scolded. When it finally came time to go to bed most of the younger children were already asleep on the couch or floor. The only ones left awake were Charlie, Morgan, Bill, and their parents. Their parents carried the littlest ones up to bed and Bill and Charlie woke the twins to lead them to bed. Percy had fallen asleep on Morgan’s shoulder and she didn’t have the heart to wake him up. So she sat on the floor with him and leaned her head against his. Sometimes it was easy to wrap herself up in the past, to constantly be obsessed over the grim future they faced if she didn’t stop it, but there were moments when she could just be and bask in the feeling of being safe with her family. She tried to capture every part of the day in her head. It was days like this that were worth all the sleepless nights and the danger she was going to be put in. She could do it. She would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! If you read my ramblings I hope you enjoyed those too XP Let me know what you thought below, I'd love to hear it! Stay safe and have a great day! Happy Saint Patrick's day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe and have a wonderful day!


End file.
